Our Last Summer Together
by isabellajowell
Summary: The gang have graduated so they decide to go on vacation before they part to different ways. During their vacation, they got to meet someone special and famous... stay tuned to find out more :) I don't own anything! Rated T for just in case, mostly will still be K! :) Preview: "Oh my Gondola! That's Austin Moon!" - ch9
1. Introduction & Preview

**Hi Guys!**

**If you enjoy my Special Day story, you will definitely love my new long story as this is a sequel to Special Day :)**

**So this means you will see linking between this story and Special Day.**

**This is my first long story and I am learning on the way so please tell me how you feel about my story**

**I will post my first chapter of my story tomorrow on 10 November as the date Shake It Up ends on TV... :(**

**But here is the intro of my story with a little preview of the first chap :)**

**PS, Every character, venue, products and events stated in my story is not owned by me and not everything that is mentioned in my story is true so if you want to find out more, you better Google it first.  
**

* * *

**Introduction:**

School is ending for Cece, Rocky, Logan, Tinka, Deuce and Tinka.

They decide to go on a vacation together before they part different ways.

During their trip... to a paradise...

they will meet someone famous...

someone will meet someone special...

someone will perform on stage...

someone will be on TV...

This may be the end of high school but this vacation will be something they will remember forever.

* * *

**Preview:**

Thousands of students started to fill the hallowed halls as the school bells rung, implying the end of the school year. Everyone started to cheer and dance along the hallway to express how excited and thrilled they are about the start of vacation. Every single student, no doubt whether you are a freshman, sophomore, junior or senior, is enjoying the end of this school year as they know that soon it will be a new start for them. No matter it's a new school year or it's off to college for them, everyone tend to enjoy their afternoon with their school burden off their backs.

Cece and Rocky came out of their homeroom talking about how excited they are to graduate from John Hughes High School and also how lucky Cece is to be offered a full-time scholarship at Julliard School with the help of the glowing recommendation letter written by Gary Wilde, producer of Shake It Up Chicago. On the other hand, Rocky is also offered a full-time scholarship at Harvard Medical School. They will be only ten minutes away from each other. They were also offered a spot at Shake It Up New York, thanks to Gary again. Life cannot be more perfect for them.

"How lucky am I to be offered scholarship at Julliard for Dance and Drama. That is like the best school for Theatre arts. I can't believe that I will be in the same school as Sara Ramirez." Cece squeaked and continue, "Rocky, you sure you don't want to go to Julliard. They have offered you a scholarship too. You sure you want to go Harvard? I thought we said that we will go to college together?"

* * *

**Remember to leave a review on what you think of my story :)**

**xoxo**

**Bella :)**


	2. School's Out!

**Here is the new chapter as promised.**  
**Hope you guys like my new story :) I have only finish 19 chapters of this story but don't worry I will still continue.**  
**I am targeting at least 30 chapters so stay tune for more tomorrow...**

* * *

**Chapter One: School's Out!**

**At John Hughes High School:**

Thousands of students started to fill the hallowed halls as the school bells rung, implying the end of the school year. Everyone started to cheer and dance along the hallway to express how excited and thrilled they are about the start of vacation. Every single student, no doubt whether you are a freshman, sophomore, junior or senior, is enjoying the end of this school year as they know that soon it will be a new start for them. No matter it's a new school year or it's off to college for them, everyone tend to enjoy their afternoon with their school burden off their backs.

Cece and Rocky came out of their homeroom talking about how excited they are to graduate from John Hughes High School and also how lucky Cece is to be offered a full-time scholarship at Julliard School with the help of the glowing recommendation letter written by Gary Wilde, producer of Shake It Up Chicago. On the other hand, Rocky is also offered a full-time scholarship at Harvard Medical School. They will be only ten minutes away from each other. They were also offered a spot at Shake It Up New York, thanks to Gary again. Life cannot be more perfect for them.

"How lucky am I to be offered scholarship at Julliard for Dance and Drama. That is like the best school for Theatre arts. I can't believe that I will be in the same school as Sara Ramirez." Cece squeaked and continue, "Rocky, you sure you don't want to go to Julliard. They have offered you a scholarship too. You sure you want to go Harvard? I thought we said that we will go to college together?"

"Cece, I know this is not how we plan. But I did promise my Dad that I will pursue Medical Career if he allows me to dance at Shake It Up! Besides, it's also my lifelong dream to be a doctor. I am not throwing dancing away, it's just I chose to pursue my medical career first." Rocky said trying to calm Cece down as they reached their lockers.

"Besides we will only be like less than five miles away from each other. We can still hang so no biggy!" Rocky added as she cleared out her locker.

"I know. You sure you don't want to stay with me in the apartment my mom rented for me?" Cece begged.

"Cece! What did we talk about?" Rocky replied with a warning tone.

"I know, I know. You will stay in school's hostel for the first year to settle down. You can only move in in your second year but Rocky, that is an empty apartment. I don't even think I can handle myself without you. Can you please rethink about this? Please, Please, Please, Please, Pleaseeeeee….." Cece put her hands together and continue begging.

"Fine, I will talk to my parents again about this." Rocky finally give in to Cece's constant begging that have been bugging her for months.

"Yeah!" Cece cheered with her arms in the air and turned to clear out her locker. As they try to stuff the books into their bag, a pair of arms started to wrap around Cece's waist.

"Hey beautiful!" Logan greeted as he peaked Cece's cheeks from behind her.

Cece giggled and say "Hello to you too." Cece turned around to give Logan a big hug and a peak on his cheeks to greet him.

"Get a room, you two. There are people in the hallway, you know?" Tinka teased as she appeared around the corner with Deuce and Dina. Rocky, Deuce and Dina all laughed at her comment as a blushing Cece hide her face deeper into Logan's chest.

"Have you guys cleared out your lockers?" Rocky asked, saving Cece from suffering suffocation.

"Yup, all done. How about you two?" Logan asked as he let go of Cece with one of his arms still on Cece's waist.

"I'm almost done but Rocky still have many books in her locker and her bag pack is full. She will need our help getting all the books home." Cece replied, looking down to the bag pack on Rocky's hand.

Dina and Tinka quickly helped to take some of Rocky's books since the two of them have their hands empty. Deuce is carrying his bag pack on his right shoulder along with Dina's bag pack on his other shoulder. Tinka already cleared out her locker yesterday as she said that the last day for school is to be fabulous and for friends, not school so she only had a small purse on her shoulder. Logan then helped to carry Cece's bag pack. Together they walked out to the parking lot.

"I'll send Rocky and Cece home first. We will all meet at Crusty's in an hour, ok?" Logan said as he put Cece and Rocky's stuff into his Volkswagen car boot.

"OK, see you guys later!" Deuce said as he drove off with Dina on his Honda. Tinka also waved good bye to Logan, Cece and Rocky as she drove off in her yellow Porsche.

* * *

**Remember to tell me what you think about my story**  
**Please and Thank you**  
**xoxo**  
**Bella**


	3. Vacation! - part 1

**Herr is the second chapter...**  
**I am going to honest with you guys, i am currently having abit of a writers block so i may need sometime to continue writing.**  
**Thank you for all the sweet reviews you guys left. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Vacation! - part 1**

**At Jones Apartment:**

After Logan and Cece help Rocky carry her stuff to her apartment, they return to Jones apartment to wait for Rocky to put away her things. Logan is now waiting patiently on the couch reading through NYU courses on his phone as Cece went into her room to change.

"I'm done. Now we just have to wait for Rocky." Cece announced as she walked out of her room wearing a yellow blouse and white jacket with black mini skirt and knee-length boots. Cece set down beside Logan on the couch as Logan put an arm around her.

"Have you made up your mind on which course you are taking at NYU?" Cece asked as she looked into Logan's phone.

"Not yet, but I am thinking between international economics and business management. What do you think I should pick?" Logan replied.

"Logan, you know I am not a business or management material. But it really depends on what you like, managing a company or interacting with people?" Cece asked again.

"I love to interact with people but getting into business management can refine my management skills and my present job as manager at Bob's Kabobs can help me in my studies. May be I should talk to my dad before I reply NYU. I am just glad that I will not be fair away from you." Logan said as he put his phone back into his pocket.

"I still cannot believe that your dad rent the apartment across the one my mom rented for me in New York. I really think that our parents did that on purpose. It will be even more perfect if Rocky could stay with me too." Cece looked up to her celling, hoping Rocky's parents will say yes so she can share the apartment with Rocky.

"Don't worry! Rocky will handle it." Logan looked down to his watch, "It's almost twenty minutes and Rocky is not here yet. Should you call…."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rocky cut Logan off before he could finish as she climbed into the apartment through the fire escape.

"There you are. What took you so long?" Cece asked as Rocky walked towards them.

"Well, I was packing my things. Then my mom and dad came back. So, I ask them if I could stay at your apartment inside of the Harvard's accommodation, again! You know what they say?" Rocky asked trying to calm down her tone of voice to hide her excitement.

"Yes?" Cece shrieked.

"YES!" Rocky shouted and the two of them started jumping and screaming. "It turns out that the rent for the apartment is only one-third of the cost for my Harvard's accommodation. So my parents are willing to let me share the apartment with you … in New York!"

After giving those two, five minutes to go mental over sharing the apartment, Logan finally cannot stand the shouting and squeaking coming from his girlfriend and her bbf that he separates them with a loud "HEY!" to catch their attention.

"Zam! Can the two of you, please chill? It's almost an hour so I suggest that we better get going if not we will be late." Logan said after he finally caught the attention of Rocky and. It took them a full solid minute to realise Logan is still there. They glanced towards the clock and nodded. Together the three of them walk to the parking lot to Logan's Volkswagen and head to Crusty's to meet the others.

**At Crusty's: **

As Cece, Rocky and Logan walked into the restaurant, they found the gang sitting at their usual table talking about what they have in mind for their last vacation together. Even Ty, who was having his college summer break, was with them.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late." Rocky apologised before they sat down on the three seats left empty for them.

"No worries, we just arrived any way! We just order a large cheese and a large meat lover's pizza. Do you need anything else?" Ty asked.

"Thanks man, I'm super hungry. I think that's enough, we can have ice cream later if we're still hungry." Logan suggested as he knows that his girlfriend will definitely want ice cream to celebrate the news.

"Yes! I want and I need ice cream." Cece agreed.

'I know my girlfriend so well.' Logan thought to himself, smirking.

"So what took you guys to long?" Dina change the subject just as Deuce brought out the pizzas from the kitchen.

"My parents allow me to share the apartment in New York with Cece." Rocky announced as she took a slice of pizza.

"Seriously? I thought dad doesn't want you to live off campus? Especially with Cece around." Ty was very shock as he knew that their dad have put his hope 'that one of his child will be a doctor' on Rocky.

"Hey!" Cece objected after she had her first bite on the meat lovers.

"Well, they told me that they have talked to Ms Jones and they agreed that the rent is much cheaper than Harvard's accommodation and the location is also safer and more convenient for me. So that's why they say yes." Rocky explained after swallowing a mouth-full of pizza.

"For the love of goats, we are here to decide on our graduation vacation. Can we please stop discussing this news?" Tinka interrupted before anyone asks anymore questions.

"I'm thinking we can go on a road trip together. My dad can rent a big RV for the seven of us. Ty, will you be joining us?" Deuce suggested. Ty nodded his head with his mouth filled with pizza.

"A road trip is nice and all but none of us have the licence to drive an RV. Since our parents promised to pay for our transport, I'm thinking about Europe." Tinka suggested as her eyes sparked, but the others think it's too expensive and there is no way their parents will allow them to fly across to another country.

"What about Miami? We can go to Miami for a few days to enjoy the beach! … Whoa, we can even have a BBQ beach party." Cece said with her eye glowing with excitement.

"That is a Great idea! My aunt even have a beach house in Miami, we can all stay there." Dina added.

Now everyone's mind is filled with beaches, sunshine and the big blue. No one even bothered to suggest another location as Cece's idea is flawless. Everyone started to come up with all kinds of activities, like volleyball and scuba diving, which they can do in Miami while enjoying their pizza together. They continued on with the subject with ice cream until the end of the day. Now everyone is pumped about the idea.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chap.**  
**Remember to tell me what you think :)**  
**xoxo**  
**Bella**


	4. Vacation! - part 2

**Finally the new chapter of Our Last Summer Together is here, hope you guys enjoy my story :)**  
**I know you guys start to wonder what will the parings be like but I am sorry to say that for the first twenty plus episodes it only only be mostly cogan and a little deucina. **  
**I will be adding a new character for Rocky but for Tinka and Ty, there will not be any love scenes or interest for them as I say I am writing my story in a way it will end with shake it up's future it up :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Vacation! - part 2  
**

**Two weeks later, on Monday**

**At Jones Apartment: **

Finally the day is here where they all will fly to Miami for a vacation together for two weeks, which will be sponsored by their parents as their graduation gift. The gang decide to meet at the airport at 8 am since their flight will be taking off at 11am. Rocky decide to spend the night at the Jones apartment as Ty will be spending the night at Deuce's Place. Since Georgia is working late and cannot drive the girls to the airport, Jeremy offered to drive Rocky and Cece, along with Logan, to the airport.

"I got it, Mom!" Flynn shouted as he walked out of his room to open the door to Logan.

"Good morning, Flynn! Is Cece and Rocky up yet?" Logan said as Flynn invited him into the apartment.

"Hi Logan, we're ready to go in ten. Cece is in the bathroom changing. Can you help us with the bags first?" before Flynn could say anything, Rocky came out of Cece's room with four suitcases.

"Zam! How many clothes did you girls bring? We are only going to Miami for two weeks. These bags look like they can last you for a whole month in Miami." Logan complained as he helped Rocky with the suitcases.

"Hehe, my friend. These suitcases belong to your girlfriend. Mine are by the door, behind you." Rocky smirked as she pointed to the two suitcases behind Logan.

"Zam! Good thing my dad's car is big enough to fit these suitcases." Logan turned to Flynn and asked, "Hey man, you have to help me get all this stuff down to my dad's car. Please!"

Flynn looked over Logan shoulders to where the six suitcases now stand and groaned "Fine, I'll help you." Logan and Flynn then bring the suitcases down to Jeremy's car. Jeremy's eyes widen when he say them bring down Cece and Rocky's luggage but he did not comment as he knows it will be waste of energy so he help them put the suitcases into his car boot as Logan and Flynn return to the Jones apartment.

"I'm ready! I'm ready! Is Logan here yet?" Logan heard Cece shouting as they reached the door. He saw Rocky laid on the couch giggling as Cece rushed out of her bedroom with her purse.

"Take your time, it's still early." Logan said as they walked through the door. Cece gave Logan a hug and a kiss on his lips when she saw him walking into the apartment.

Logan chuckled and said "Hello to you too. Flynn and I just brought your suitcases down to my dad's car. "

"Thanks guys." Cece said. Rocky continue to giggle as Flynn groaned when he saw Cece peaked Logan's cheeks again.

"Shall we head to the airport?" Rocky asked as she stood up and straighten her clothes. Cece nodded her head and the three of them leave the apartment as Flynn returned to his room to sleep.

**At the Airport: **

When the three of them walked to their flight's check in counter at 8:30am, Ty, Deuce and Dina were already sitting next to two luggage carts, waiting. Ty is playing his iPhone, Deuce and Dina sat together by a corner cuddling and talking about the trip and Tinka is nowhere to be found. Looks like they are not the last one to arrive at the airport.

"Hey, they're here." Ty noticed them first.

"Hi guys! Sorry we're late. Where is Tinka?" Rocky asked as she walked over to where Ty stands with Cece by her side and Logan, behind her, pushing a luggage cart with seven suitcases.

"It's ok, we just got here too. Dina just called her, she's on the way. She should be here soon. Why don't we check in first?" Ty suggested and as he turned to face Logan, his eyes widen at the sight of the mountain high suitcases.

"Ty, please don't ask or say anything." Logan warned before Ty could say anything. Ty nodded his head without saying any word. He then help Logan transfer Rocky's suitcases to his luggage cart and together the six of them, in the order of Logan and Cece, followed by Ty and Rocky, and lastly Duece and Dina, queue up in front of the check-in counters. Fortunately, Logan don't have a lot of luggage so when Cece exceed the limit, she do not have to pay for the extra weight.

"Cece, why did you bring so many things to Miami?" Logan whispered to Cece as he gave the staff both his and Cece's passport.

"Actually, two of them belonged to Tinka. She came over with three suitcases last night before Rocky came down. Tinka said that she packed too much things. I told her to remove some, but she insists that she cannot find anything that she doesn't need. So after arguing with her for ten minutes, I gave up and agree to help carry two of her suitcases. So that's why two of my suitcases are silver and they will glow in the dark." Cece complained as she rowed her eyes.

"Zam! Are you serious? Then why don't you tell the others?" Logan asked again.

"That's because she threatened me to not tell the others if not she will tell Rocky that I tried to do match making on her and Dexter, her arch enemy." Cece whispered while looking at Rocky to make sure she cannot hear her conversation with Logan.

"What did you do?" Logan stared at her.

"Hehe, well I saw how lonely Rocky is after we were together. And by accident, I realized that Dexter actually had a little crush on Rocky, just that instead of showing his interest, he pushes Rocky's buttons. So I may have meddled a bit, but I stop before Rocky found out. Please don't tell Rocky about this, she will kill me." Cece said with a puppy look on her face.

Before Logan could reply, the staff stood up to return Logan the two passports and said "Thank you, Mr Logan and Ms Jones. Here are your boarding passes. Kindly proceed to the boarding gate fifteen minutes before takeoff. Thank you for flying with Chicago Air."

"Thank you." Logan said as Cece kept their passports and boarding passes in her purse with his arm still on Cece's waist. As Logan and Cece walked over to the others, Tinka came running with a luggage cart with three suitcases on it.

"Sor…sor...sorry... there was a… a car accident… near my house… so all roads has been closed… I have to run like… three blocks before I could catch a cab." Tinka panted.

"Relax!" Rocky said while she gently pats on Tinka's back to help her catch her breath.

"It's only 9! Don't worry, we still have ample time. Why don't you check in first? Then we can go have some coffee before we go in?" Cece added.

"Come, We'll help you with your luggage." Rocky said as Ty and Deuce pushed the luggage cart, with her suitcases on it, to the check in counter.

After Tinka checked in, the seven of them head over to Starbucks for some light refreshments. After they have decided what they one, Ty and Logan went to order the drinks while the others look for a place to sit.

* * *

**Well, that is all for chapter three.**  
**Remember to tell me what you think :)**  
**xoxo**  
**Bella**


	5. Next Stop, Miami! - part 1

**Herr is the second chapter...**  
**I am going to honest with you guys, i am currently having abit of a writers block so i may need sometime to continue writing.**  
**Thank you for all the sweet reviews you guys left. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Vacation! - part 1**

**At Jones Apartment:**

After Logan and Cece help Rocky carry her stuff to her apartment, they return to Jones apartment to wait for Rocky to put away her things. Logan is now waiting patiently on the couch reading through NYU courses on his phone as Cece went into her room to change.

"I'm done. Now we just have to wait for Rocky." Cece announced as she walked out of her room wearing a yellow blouse and white jacket with black mini skirt and knee-length boots. Cece set down beside Logan on the couch as Logan put an arm around her.

"Have you made up your mind on which course you are taking at NYU?" Cece asked as she looked into Logan's phone.

"Not yet, but I am thinking between international economics and business management. What do you think I should pick?" Logan replied.

"Logan, you know I am not a business or management material. But it really depends on what you like, managing a company or interacting with people?" Cece asked again.

"I love to interact with people but getting into business management can refine my management skills and my present job as manager at Bob's Kabobs can help me in my studies. May be I should talk to my dad before I reply NYU. I am just glad that I will not be fair away from you." Logan said as he put his phone back into his pocket.

"I still cannot believe that your dad rent the apartment across the one my mom rented for me in New York. I really think that our parents did that on purpose. It will be even more perfect if Rocky could stay with me too." Cece looked up to her celling, hoping Rocky's parents will say yes so she can share the apartment with Rocky.

"Don't worry! Rocky will handle it." Logan looked down to his watch, "It's almost twenty minutes and Rocky is not here yet. Should you call…."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rocky cut Logan off before he could finish as she climbed into the apartment through the fire escape.

"There you are. What took you so long?" Cece asked as Rocky walked towards them.

"Well, I was packing my things. Then my mom and dad came back. So, I ask them if I could stay at your apartment inside of the Harvard's accommodation, again! You know what they say?" Rocky asked trying to calm down her tone of voice to hide her excitement.

"Yes?" Cece shrieked.

"YES!" Rocky shouted and the two of them started jumping and screaming. "It turns out that the rent for the apartment is only one-third of the cost for my Harvard's accommodation. So my parents are willing to let me share the apartment with you … in New York!"

After giving those two, five minutes to go mental over sharing the apartment, Logan finally cannot stand the shouting and squeaking coming from his girlfriend and her bbf that he separates them with a loud "HEY!" to catch their attention.

"Zam! Can the two of you, please chill? It's almost an hour so I suggest that we better get going if not we will be late." Logan said after he finally caught the attention of Rocky and. It took them a full solid minute to realise Logan is still there. They glanced towards the clock and nodded. Together the three of them walk to the parking lot to Logan's Volkswagen and head to Crusty's to meet the others.

**At Crusty's: **

As Cece, Rocky and Logan walked into the restaurant, they found the gang sitting at their usual table talking about what they have in mind for their last vacation together. Even Ty, who was having his college summer break, was with them.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late." Rocky apologised before they sat down on the three seats left empty for them.

"No worries, we just arrived any way! We just order a large cheese and a large meat lover's pizza. Do you need anything else?" Ty asked.

"Thanks man, I'm super hungry. I think that's enough, we can have ice cream later if we're still hungry." Logan suggested as he knows that his girlfriend will definitely want ice cream to celebrate the news.

"Yes! I want and I need ice cream." Cece agreed.

'I know my girlfriend so well.' Logan thought to himself, smirking.

"So what took you guys to long?" Dina change the subject just as Deuce brought out the pizzas from the kitchen.

"My parents allow me to share the apartment in New York with Cece." Rocky announced as she took a slice of pizza.

"Seriously? I thought dad doesn't want you to live off campus? Especially with Cece around." Ty was very shock as he knew that their dad have put his hope 'that one of his child will be a doctor' on Rocky.

"Hey!" Cece objected after she had her first bite on the meat lovers.

"Well, they told me that they have talked to Ms Jones and they agreed that the rent is much cheaper than Harvard's accommodation and the location is also safer and more convenient for me. So that's why they say yes." Rocky explained after swallowing a mouth-full of pizza.

"For the love of goats, we are here to decide on our graduation vacation. Can we please stop discussing this news?" Tinka interrupted before anyone asks anymore questions.

"I'm thinking we can go on a road trip together. My dad can rent a big RV for the seven of us. Ty, will you be joining us?" Deuce suggested. Ty nodded his head with his mouth filled with pizza.

"A road trip is nice and all but none of us have the licence to drive an RV. Since our parents promised to pay for our transport, I'm thinking about Europe." Tinka suggested as her eyes sparked, but the others think it's too expensive and there is no way their parents will allow them to fly across to another country.

"What about Miami? We can go to Miami for a few days to enjoy the beach! … Whoa, we can even have a BBQ beach party." Cece said with her eye glowing with excitement.

"That is a Great idea! My aunt even have a beach house in Miami, we can all stay there." Dina added.

Now everyone's mind is filled with beaches, sunshine and the big blue. No one even bothered to suggest another location as Cece's idea is flawless. Everyone started to come up with all kinds of activities, like volleyball and scuba diving, which they can do in Miami while enjoying their pizza together. They continued on with the subject with ice cream until the end of the day. Now everyone is pumped about the idea.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chap.**  
**Remember to tell me what you think :)**  
**xoxo**  
**Bella**


	6. Next Stop, Miami! - part 2

**Thank you for all your reviews! **  
**This chapter be having a little bit more lovey doovey scene! :) Hope you guys will enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Next Stop, Miami! - part 2  
**

**At the Beach House:**

By the beach, a three-storey high light blue beach house stands with a cozy front garden, with a barbeque pit and garden swings. After Blocks help them unload the luggage into the beach house, he welcomed them again and left. The guys then carry all the suitcases upstairs where the bedrooms are, the girls then pick up their suitcases and went into their room to un-pack.

**Room Arrangement:**

**Room 1: Rocky and Cece**

**Room 2: Tinka and Dina**

**Room 3: Logan (Logan chose the smaller room opposite Cece therefore he gets to sleep alone.)**

**Room 4: Ty and Deuce**

After Rocky went into the bathroom, Cece took Tinka's suitcases and went to Tinka's room, "Tinka, here are your stuff."

"Thank you, Cece. You are a lifesaver." Tinka said as she moved the suitcases to where the other three stands.

"Where's Dina?" Cece said as she looked around the room.

"She's in the bathroom." Tinka said as she pointed to a door at the corner.

"Ok, see you later then." Cece said before she disappeared out of sight.

Before she reached her room door, she saw Logan descending down the stairs from the third storey. When Logan noticed of her presence, he quickly walked over to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs to the third storey. They move through a small hallway, with a room on each side, and to door at the end. As he opened the door, both the view across the city and the ocean view appeared in front of them. Cece then realize that she is standing on balcony with a city view in the left and an ocean view on the right, now this is really the best of both worlds.

"Do you love the view?" Logan whispered into her ears behind her with his arms around his waist.

Cece was so astonished over the beauty of the view of Miami then she was speechless, she could only nod to answer Logan's question.

Logan chuckled behind her and said, "I was looking around the house and when I found this, I know I have to bring you up here. This view is so beauty, individual and together. The city view is spectacular; the ocean view is so calming and relaxing, even together the view is so priceless." Logan turned Cece around to look into her eyes and said, "Like us!" before he lower his head to kiss Cece. Both of them tighten their grip on each other as they kiss deeper and deeper. Cece could feel her legs losing the ability to stand beneath her, Logan held on to her tightly so that she will not fall.

After they separate, they lean their foreheads onto each other's while they catch their breath. Five minutes later, they could hear Rocky calling Cece's name in the garden below. So they separate with Logan still holding onto Cece's hand, and together they go back to their room. Both without a word of the balcony as deep down in their hearts, both of them want to keep this secret with each other.

"There you are! Where were you? Ty just came to inform us that we leave in thirty minutes. We better change and get ready now." Rocky said as she found Cece in their bedroom.

"I was in Tinka's room to return her, her stuff." Cece replied.

Without saying a word, Rocky just nod her head and gave Cece a hand sign saying 'she got it'. They then quickly change and head to the family room to meet with the others. Together, they walked to the Mall of Miami which is only ten minutes away from the beach house.

**At Mall of Miami:**

Cece and Rocky is the first two who entered the mall's entrance looking at all the clothing stores, followed by Tinka who is talking on the phone as she walked side by side with Ty and Logan who are talking about the beach and beach activities, and lastly Deuce and Dina walked into the as they hold hands while discussing what should they buy so that they can sell when they return to Chicago. Before they explore the mall shop directory, they move to center of the mall hoping to find some food store there.

"Hey guys, why don't we have our dinner there?" Cece said as she pointed towards the shop with a logo 'Mini's' on top of it.

"Sweet name! Food looks cheap too. Let's eat there." Deuce complimented as he saw the food menu by the counter.

The seven of them then queue up for food. Cece and Rocky were the first to ordered, so they turn to find an empty table to fit all seven of them. Slowly one by one, they sat down while waiting for their order. The waitress then sent their food to them. All their eyes widen at the sight of their food.

Logan lifted his normal-sized plate, stared at his 'mini' taco and exclaimed, "Zam! When they say 'mini' taco, I did not realize they really meant a mini taco."

Sitting beside him, Cece also lifted her 'mini' salad and drink and said, "I cannot believe I am going to say this. I need more than a 'bowl' of 'mini' salad to fill my empty stomach."

"Man, this pizza is really 'mini', it's not even half a bite-sized." Ty said as he lifted his 'mini' pizza.

The gang looked at each other and all agreed that need more. So after 'stuffing' their food into their mouth, they return to the queue to order another two items each. After they finished their food, they stopped by 'Scoop There it is' to get some ice cream for deserts.

"Wow! They have Fruity Mint Swirl, Mini Fudge Swirl, Waffle Cone, Candy Cane and Rainbow!" Cece squeaked when she saw the menu on the wall.

Logan laughed at Cece's child-like reactions and said, "Why don't you order what you want and I'll share with you?"

Cece turned to Logan with her puppy eyes and asked, "Really?"

Logan chuckled and nodded his head. Before anyone could react she ran over to the counter and ordered a scoop of Fruity Mint Swirl, Candy Cane and Chocolate chip each. She walked over to where Logan sat while the others were still in line, waiting to order their ice cream. She handed one spoon to Logan and together they start to enjoy their ice cream. Soon, the others start to fill the table with their ice cream.

"Hey guys, there is a beach party tomorrow night. Do you guys want to go?" Rocky said as a big poster by the door caught her attention.

Everyone turned to a poster which says 'The Hot Summer Beach Bash is back! It will be bigger, hotter and with more music and dancing! Come on down to the beach on Tuesday night to party! Join in the fun with our dance battle competition. See you on Tuesday night!'

"Dance Battle! Now we're talking!" Cece half shouted after she swallowed her mouth-full of ice cream. "We so have to go to this party!"

"Ok, but we would need to but an outfit for tomorrow night. I believe none of us brought a beach party dress along with them. Why don't we shop around the mall?" Tinka suggested. All the girls nodded their head in agreement.

"So it's settled. The four of us will go clothes shopping after ice cream. Why don't you guys hang on your own for a while?" Cece asked his boyfriend as she knows that the guys are not fans of shopping.

"What do you say, guys?" Logan turned to ask Ty and Deuce.

"Sure." Ty replied as Deuce nodded his head. "Why don't we meet at the mall entrance at 10pm? Is three hours enough for you?" Ty asked after he took a quick glance at his watch, with the hour hand pointing to 7.

The girls looked at each other, to ensure that they all agree with Ty's arrangement, and nodded. Soon, Rocky, Tinka and Dina stood up. Cece quickly kissed Logan's cheek before catching up to the others. After the girls left, the guys sat by their table for a little while more before leaving the ice cream shop. Due to their little temporary separation with the girls, they got to know a new friend in Miami. Little did they know, this new friend gave them a whole new experience during their stay in Miami.

* * *

**Remember to tell me what you think :)**  
**xoxo**  
**Bella**


	7. New friends

******Thank you for all your reviews! **  
As of this chapter, there will be a little cross over BUT my main story line will still focus on Shake It Up Gang! :)  


* * *

**Chapter Four: New Friends**

**At Mall of Miami's Entrance:**

Three hours later, Cece and Rocky walked towards to entrance with at least two bags on both their hand. When they arrived at the entrance, the guys are sitting on a bench, drinking coffee, talking to a stranger.

"Hey guys!" Cece greeted them as they walked toward them. Logan handed his ice coffee to Cece, to help cool her down, before helping her with her shopping bags. Cece kissed Logan's cheek before taking a slip of the ice coffee.

Deuce looked over their shoulder and asked, "Where's Dina and Tinka?"

"They just went to the bathroom. They should be out soon." Rocky said.

"Let me help you, little sis." Ty said when he realizes Rocky and Cece staring at the 'stranger', he quickly introduces them to each other. "This is Dez, we met him the pudding cart. He ate like almost a hundred cups of pudding. He's hilarious."

"Hi Dez, nice to meet you. I'm Rocky and this is Cece." Rocky introduced.

"Hi!" Dez waved to them and continued, "So will you guys be going to The Hot Summer Beach Bash? All my best buddies will be there. I could introduce you guys to them."

"Ya, we're going to the beach bash." Ty replied.

"Cool! Meet you guys backstage at 7 so I can introduce you to my best buddy! See ya!" Dez said before leaving.

Not long after Dez left, Dina and Tinka appeared and together the seven of them decide drop by the grocery store to buys some food for tomorrow before walk back to the beach house.

**At the Beach House:**

"You guys better head to bed early. I'll put away the groceries and food in the kitchen." Ty offered. The others then greet each other good night before returning to their bedrooms to wash up and turn in for bed.

Everyone slept until 10 in the morning before getting up. Logan and Ty were the first two who appeared in the family room, so they decide to make some breakfast for the others.

"Dude! You can cook?" Ty said as his eyes widen when he saw Logan flipping pancakes on the flying pan like a professional chief.

"Well, if you live a dad who's always working. You have to learn to take care of yourself. That's the main reason; my dad is cool with me studying alone in New York with my own apartment." Logan explained while transferring the pancakes to the serving plate Ty lay beside the stove.

"You are lucky. My dad won't stop bugging me when I told him that I want to study major in computer programming and minor in music at Columbia College Chicago. He went even nuts when I told him I want to rent an apartment near my college and it's only a thirty-minute ride away from home." Ty complained as he took the milk and juice out of the fridge.

"Well, at least you got what you want." Logan said as he cracked eggs into the frying pan.

"I know, but I still cannot believe that your dad trusts you so much." Ty said.

Ten minutes later, Deuce, Dina and Tinka appeared in the dining room. When they saw the dining table, all their eyes went wide. On the dining table, there was a plate of pancakes, a plate of eggs and bacons with a carton of fresh milk and orange juice.

"Wow! Who prepared breakfast?" Cece asked as she appeared on top of the stairs with Rocky by her side.

Ty came out of the kitchen with plates and cups and chuckled when he say the expression on their face, and finally he reviewed the name of the big chief, "That would your boyfriend, little red."

"Are you kidding me?" Cece asked in shocked, "Where is Logan?" she asked as she looked around the family room and dining room.

Ty did not say anything but he pointed to the kitchen. Cece then walked into the kitchen to where her boyfriend is. Slowly, one by one, they sat down on the dining table while waiting for Logan and Cece to join them.

When Cece entered the kitchen, she saw her boyfriend, wearing a black and white plaid shirt with black jeans, frying sausages.

'Wow, I really have a super-hot and amazing boyfriend. I'm even jealous of myself right now.' Cece thought as she laughed quietly to herself. She moved quietly behind Logan and hugged him from behind.

"I didn't know you could cook!" Cece half objected as they have been dating for nineteen months and she don't know that Logan could cook.

After Logan turned off the stove, he unwrap Cece's arm to turn around to hug her. He greeted Cece with a breath-taking good morning kiss and said, "I was planning to surprise you when we move to New York."

Cece giggled, "Aww, that is so sweet of you! You are the best boy..."

"Sorry to ruin the moment but we've all really hungry. Do you mind if we have breakfast together first then you two can continue cuddling when we finish!" Rocky poked her head poked her head through the kitchen entrance and interrupted Cece before they get mushy.

Logan laughed, he quickly transfer the sausages to the serving plate. Logan walked towards to the dining table as he held hands with Cece, who is bright red now, on his right and onto the plate of sausages on the other. When they come out of the kitchen, the rest of them are sitting quietly with two seats empty beside Rocky. Cece sat beside Rocky and Logan sat in between Cece and Ty. Together they have breakfast together just like a big family, while discussing what to do in the afternoon.

"Since we will be going to the Beach Bash so I'm thinking why don't we just hang by the mall to get some surfing supplies and we'll return to the beach house at five, to get ready for the bash since we will be meeting Dez at 7." Ty said after he finished his first piece of pancakes.

"Ty, you read my mind." Logan agreed, "Yesterday, Ty and I saw an ad for free surfing and parasailing lessons on the beach on every evening for the whole summer. Ty and I were thinking that we can all go together, and have fun together."

"I don't know about that, Logan! Cece and I were about thinking beach volleyball and sun tanning. Besides those sports does sound a bit dangerous for us." Rocky said while Cece and she exchange a quick glance at each other. Tinka and Dina nodded their head in agreement too.

"Well, it's cool if you girls don't want to join in. Maybe you girls can watch us first. If you want to join, we can teach you later. Besides, beach volleyball sounds fun. We would definitely want to play that sport too." Logan said while refilling Cece's cup with orange juice.

"Logan is right; you girls don't have to join us but may be you want to watch first. They have professional lifeguard on the beach too. You do not have to worry about the risk. We will be there too. Besides, we are here to have our last summer vacation together before you three go to New York. Who knows when will be the next time, we get to have another summer vacation together?" Ty said trying to persuade the girls to change their mind.

Cece, Rocky, Tinka and Dina looked at each other. They all knew that Ty is right. They asked their parents for this vacation together is to create memories. Since Logan, Cece and Rocky will be going to New York and Tinka will be going fashion school in Los Angeles. Only Ty, Deuce and Dina will still stay in Chicago. It will not be the same among them as they will have new friends and a new life in the college. Besides, the guys did not force them to join in, they are only asking them to watch. After thinking for five minutes, they all agree with Ty's idea.

"You are right, Ty. We should all cherish the time together." Tinka said after taking a quick glance at the girls.

"We will all come along with you guys. We cannot promise we will definitely join in but we can promise we will try." Dina added.

"Ok, so it's settled. We will get ready and head to the mall to get some surfing supplies!" Rocky announced.

No one spoke another word after that as deep down in their heart; they really wish they have more time together. But with graduation in a few weeks, they all knew that they have to say good bye sooner than they think. Cece felt a drop of tear round down her face, she quickly wipe it before anyone can see. Logan caught her action but did not say anything. He knew how important the gang is to Cece so he just held onto Cece's hand beneath the table and gave Cece a small smile when she looked at him.

After they finished breakfast, Dina and Rocky offered to wash the dishes as the rest get ready for the mall.

**At Mall of Miami: **

The seven of them head to a store named 'Billl's Surfshop' to get all their surfing supplies. After asking the shop owner, Billl, what they need. They decide to get a rash guard and leg leash each and a piece surf wax to share.

"Cece, why do we need to buy a rash guard and leg leash, I thought we have not decided if we will join them?" Tinka asked as the guys went check out the surf boards.

"I know, but we can still get them if, just in case, we join them. Besides, we have all agreed to go diving next week and we will have to wear a rash guard when we sail out to the sea. Unless you want to wear the rash guard the diving school proves? Who knows how many people have worn that thing….. Maybe even without underwear." Rocky replied, smirking towards Cece and Dina.

Tinka eyes went wide as she imagined herself wearing a rash guard which was worn by someone, may be a guy, without underwear. She shivered at that thought and quickly shakes her head to get that thought out of her head before it gets ugly. Cece and Dina giggled as they saw the expression on Tinka's face.

"Nice one, Rocky!" Cece high-fived Rocky when she saw Tinka quietly went to get a rash guard and leg leash. Cece, Rocky and Dina can't stop laughing at that priceless expression on Tinka's face. Even when the guys return, they were still laughing. They looked at the three of them with a puzzled expression.

"What's so funny?" Deuce asked as he looked at Cece, Rocky and her girlfriend.

Tinka quickly gave a warning to the three of them, telling them to watch what they say.

"Nothing." Cece said as she pulled Rocky and Dina to the cashier. Tinka quickly followed them while avoiding eye contact with the boys. The boys looked at each other and just shrug their shoulders before following them.

When they came out of the surf shop, they came across a store name 'Shot in the Dark' which was located beside 'Mini's'. Out of curiosity, they went in and found a miniature golf course that glows in the dark. After asking the shop assistance, they decide to hang there for a few hours since its only noon.

"Wow, this is the coolest miniature golf course I have ever been to!" Cece exclaimed when the shop assistant gave them their golf clubs and golf balls.

As they walked to the gold course that the shop assistance assigned, whey realize the club on their hands all glowed into different color, even the basket of golf balls turned to be a basket of rainbow balls. When they arrive at the course, they saw pictures of different planets on the wall and a space ship, all with holes in the middle as targets.

**(An example of their 'Shot in the Dark' golf course – ****whatsupwestcoast {dot} files [dot} wordpress [dot} ****com/2012/09/dscf2365 {dot] jpg**)

"Zam! This place is so cool! I feel like I'm playing golf in space." Logan said as he marked his first shot.

"My turn!" Deuce announced after Logan's ball went into the hole. He felt like a kid again, even though to they are already 18, but who cares, Deuce Martinez will have fun whenever he wants to!

When Deuce's ball stopped by the edge of the hole, Dina quickly cheers for her boyfriend, "Good shot, baby!" She moves into position and take her shot, her golf ball row by the edge of the hole pushing Deuce's golf ball down the hole.

"Whoa! Score!" Dina cheered the moment her ball drop into the hole.

Everyone stared at the hole as their eyes went wide. It was such a perfect shot that all the six of them clapped and cheered for Dina.

"Dina! You are really good." Cece praised Dina as Rocky moved into position.

"Why, thank you! I used to play golf with my dad when I was little." Dina said.

* * *

**Remember to tell me what you think :)**  
**xoxo**  
**Bella**


	8. Golf & Gorgeous!

**As per the last chapter, I will lengthen each chap to at least 2k words so that means that longer chapter for you guys :)**  
**Please review more if you like my story, thank you! **  
**With more reviews, it could really motivate me to write more so i can post more frequently! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Golf & Gorgeous?!**

**At Mall of Miami:**

After a round of practice, they decide to split into two teams. Every team member will have six shots each; the team with the most shots will win the round. The first team to score three out of five will win the match. The losing team has to treat the winning team for all their expense for a full day. The teams will be called Girls Team and Boys Team, so by the name, you will know who is on the team. However to ensure fairness, Tinka will be the referee for the first round, followed by Rocky, Cece and lastly Dina cause the Girls Team feel that the boys will not make it until the fifth round.

Round One of the Ultimate Challenge begins; the order of player will be Cece, Logan, Rocky, Ty, Dina and lastly Deuce, with Tinka as referee.

Cece's and Logan's shot make it straight into the hole.

Ty mumbled "Phew!" under his breath when his shot spin around the hole for two rounds before dropping into the hole, while Rocky's shot went around and landed into the hole perfectly.

Now the final shots of both teams will decide the game, Dina's shot went straight into the hole beautifully.

Deuce stretched his arms for a minute before bending down to take his shot. He gently pushed his club and the ball rowed all the way to the hole, but just as the guys were about to cheer, the ball stop at the edge of the hole.

"Whoa! In your face! Haha!" Rocky shouted as the guys stared with their mouth wide open at the ball which stood calmly and steadily at the edge of the hole.

Cece, Rocky and Dina were holding hands and dancing around in a circle as Tinka grinned widely and announced, "First Round, Girls Team one, Boys Team zero."

Round Two of the Ultimate Challenge begins; the order of player will be Logan, Cece, Ty, Tinka, Deuce and lastly Dina, with Rocky as referee.

Same as before, Cece and Logan scored a perfect hit.

Ty's shot went perfectly into the hole too, however Tinka's shot make a wrong turn and landed in the drain.

Ty and Logan gave Deuce a fist to fist punch, wishing him good luck. As they know that if he makes the shot, they will win the match! Deuce gulped nervously as he bent his knees to aim his shot. He make a quick shot and quickly close his eye, afraid to face the truth, while the other stared hard at the ball as it rowed to the edge and stop for a second before dropping into the hole.

Ty and Logan let out a loud 'Yes!' Deuce quickly opens his eyes to take a look before jumping up and down cheering for victory.

"Ya man! That's how we row." Ty half shouted as the three of them stood in a line as they kick-sidestep together.

The girls all laughed at their silliness as Rocky announced, "Second Round, Girls Team one, Boys Team one."

Round Three of the Ultimate Challenge begins; the order of player will be Tinka, Ty, Dina, Deuce, Rocky and lastly Logan, with Cece as referee.

Tinka's shot went smoothly into the hole, whereas Ty's shot stop at the edge of the hole.

Dina's shot took a beautiful turn before dropping into the hole. Deuce seems to have no luck as his shot took a wrong turn and landed in the drain.

The girls jumped into the air the moment the ball row into the drain.

"Whoa! That was a 'shot' round!" Cece teased. Rocky, Tinka and Dina all laughed even harder at Cece's joke as the guys roll their eyes.

"Haha! Nice one, Cece!" Rock said as she high-fived Cece for that spectacular joke.

"Third Round, Girls Team two, Boys Team one." Cece announced.

Round Four of the Ultimate Challenge begins; the order of player will be Ty, Rocky, Deuce, Tinka, Logan and lastly Cece, with Dina as referee.

Ty and Rocky both had perfect shot; even Deuce and Tinka also make a clear shot. Looks like everyone is getting the hang of miniature golf, everyone had a feeling this round will be a tie.

Logan bend down and to get ready. He took a deep breath and took his shot. Just as the golf ball is rolling down towards the hole, it stops a foot away from the hole.

Everyone stared in shock, as Logan is the only guy who's every shot went into the hole. They stared at each other, speechless.

Cece moved into position, gulped, and took her shot. Like all her previous shot, the golf ball went into the hole without fail. The girls jumped into the air as they have won!

Rocky and Cece danced their heart out around the course as Dina and Tinka hugged each other. The guys looked at each other, defeated. The sound of their cheering is like calling out to their wallet. They suddenly feel that their wallets weigh very light in their pocket.

Dina laughed and announced. "Fourth Round, Girls Team THREE! Boys Team one!"

"Like I say, there will not be a fifth round! Oh yeah, Oh yeah! Rocky, lets break it down!" Cece cheered even harder while she making her moves with Rocky.

"Fine. We will pay for tomorrow!" Deuce said with a tone of defeated.

Logan looked down to his watch and said, "We better go now, it's already 4:30."

The girls cheered and laughed as they 'dance-walked' out of the course while the guys make payment at the cashier. When the guys come out, the seven of them walked towards the exit while talking about the match. Little did they know, they caught the attention of someone who will change their life totally, in the corner.

"Wow those girls can really move!" a voice said.

"I know, especially the girl in red hair. Those dance moves were so cool and unique. Let's go, we better get ready for the bash later!" Another voiced replied as they headed for the door.

**At the Beach House:**

By the time they entered the door, it's already 5:15pm. The girls quickly rush back to their room to shower and get ready. After Tinka and Dina changed into their outfit, they went into Cece and Rocky's bedroom.

Tinka is wearing a shimmering purple dress with spackling tiny crystal all over the dress, which she added in last night when they return home to make it a Tinka Original, and silver heels. Dina on the other hand is wearing a cute spaghetti-strapped orange sundress with white sandals.

When they walked into the room, they saw Rocky in a blue one-shoulder dress with embroidered sleeves and black gladiator sandals, fixing her hair into a side pony tail while looking into the mirror.

As Rocky caught sight of Tinka and Dina, she turned around and said, "Dina, that dress look cute on you!"

After a look from head to toe at Tinka, Rocky suddenly had a loss of words, "Wow, Tinka! That…. That dress… That dress is….."

"Whoa, that dress is loud!" Cece interrupted Rocky, before she could finish her sentence, as she came out with the bathroom with a pink-lace, U-neck, high-low hemline cover-up dress with shoulder strap, showing the straps of her bright yellow bikini and on her feet was a pair of silver ballerina flats.

"Why, thank you! That's just exactly me." Tinka smiled, without a little offended Cece's comment.

"Dina! That dress looks so cute on you!" Cece half shouted while she try to tie part of her front section into a loss pony tail, letting the rest of her hair rest on her shoulder. When she's done with her pony tail, she brushed her fringe towards the side of her face, revealing a little bit of her forehead.

"Thanks guys! I love it too, I'm glad I let the two of you talk me into buying this dress." Dina agreed.

When Cece is done with her hair, they start to put on some light makeup on each other. Suddenly, there was a light knock on the room door.

"Girls? You ready to go? It's almost 6:30." Ty half shouted through the door.

"We'll be ready in ten." Rocky shouted while helping Dina with her makeup.

In the family room, Logan and Deuce were sitting on the couch, waiting patiently as Ty went upstairs to get the girls. Logan is wearing a black shirt, with a white shirt beneath and dark blue jeans with a pair of black high-tops. Deuce is wearing a light blue t-shirt with black jacket and jeans with sport shoes.

"They will be down in ten." Ty said as he walked down the stairs, wearing black shirt and white pants with black high-tops.

Ten minutes later, Dina appeared on the stairs. Deuce's eye went wide as Dina walked towards her. Soon, Rocky and Tinka appeared at the stairs. Ty's eyes went wide as he his sister and Tinka descend down the stairs.

Ty and Deuce blinked a few times and said, "Wow! You girls looked amazing!"

Just as Logan was about to ask where is Cece, Cece appeared in sight. Logan's eyes went wide with his mouth opened big. Even Ty and Deuce stared at Cece. The girls waved their hand in front of them for almost five minutes before they manage to catch their attention.

"Zam! Cece, you looked so pretty tonight." Logan said, looking into Cece's eyes.

Cece face turn red, making her look even more beautiful, whispered to Logan, "Thank you."

"You girls looked really pretty." Ty said.

"Ya Dina! You really look amazing in that dress!" Deuce said as he held onto Dina's hand.

"Thanks, Deucey! You guys look great too." Dina replied.

"We better get going, it's almost 7!" Ty said as he looked towards the big clock in the middle of the family room.

So, the seven of them move out of the house together with Logan putting an arm around Cece's waist in front and; beside Cece, Rocky and Tinka were holding hand with Ty beside Rocky and; Deuce and Dina last, holding hands.

**At the Hot Summer Beach Bash:**

Hot summer jams have filled the air, with spotlights surrounding a big stage in the middle. On both sides of the beach were tables with all kinds of food with a few tables and chairs for people to rest and enjoy their food. The beach is already filled with hundreds of people dancing, and most of them were wearing their swimming wear, beach wear or cover-ups.

When they arrived at the party, there is no difficulty in finding the backstage. In front of a door with the word 'Backstage', stood a very muscular man with the word 'back-off and no funny tricks' labeled on his forehead.

"Hi, my name is Ty and we are looking for Dez." Ty asked politely as the others stood behind him.

Before the man could reply, a voice behind them caught their attention, "There you are, and I thought you guys have loss your way!"

They turned saw Dez, with a short and plum lady beside him. Ty, Logan and Deuce all gave him a fist punch.

"This is Trish. One of my buds." Dez introduced as he gestured to the lady beside him.

"Hi Trish! Nice to meet you! I'm Ty; this is Logan, Cece, Rocky, Tinka, Deuce and Dina." Ty introduced the rest to Trish, and Dez again as he has not met Tinka and Dina.

Dez and Trish waved to them before turning to the man by the door. "My name is Trish De la Rosa, Austin Moon's manager. They are with us. Can we go in?" Trish said, after the man took a look at this clipboard, he nodded his head and opened the door for them.

* * *

**Remember to tell me what you think :)**  
**xoxo**  
**Bella**


	9. Party Time!

**I have been busy for the past few days so that's why my chap 5 have been posted just one day after my chap 4 :)**  
**Here is the new chapter for my story.**  
**I would really want to say thank you to all the readers who left a review for me, both guests and users! thank you so much luv ya! **

* * *

**Chapter Six: Party Time!**

**At Backstage of Hot Sumer Beach Bash:**

Dez and Trish lead them through a long corridor to a door with the name "Austin Moon" on it. As they opened the door, they saw a guy sitting on the couch playing the guitar while singing to the melody, with a girl playing the same melody on a keyboard beside him.

"Oh my Gondola! That's Austin Moon!" Rocky gasped when she looked carefully at the guy on the couch.

"Whoa! And that's Ally Dawson!" Cece added.

"Yup, these are my best buds!" Dez said to them before turning to Austin and Ally, "They are the people I told you about last night."

Austin stood up to greet them, "Hey guys! I'm Austin and this is Ally!" as he took a closer at Cece and Rocky, he half-shouted' "Hey you two were the girls we saw earlier, dancing at 'Shot in the Dark', you girls were really amazing."

Rocky and Cece took a quick glance at each other as their eyes widen and said "Thank you!"

Cece then whispered to Rocky, "I can't believe Austin Moon thinks our dance moves were amazing!"

"I know, right!" Rocky replied, whispering too.

"Hi Austin, I'm Ty. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Ty and Austin share a hand shake slash a man hug.

"Hi. I'm Logan, and this is Cece and Rocky!" Logan introduced himself along with Cece and Rocky as he knows his girlfriend needs a moment before she gets out of her star-struck moment.

"Hi Austin! I'm Deuce." Deuce added.

Dina took at Tinka astonished expression and said, "Hey! I'm Dina and this is Tinka!" Knowing that Tinka need a moment before she return to Earth too.

Austin chuckled and said, "Hi guys, nice to meet you! Any friend of Dez is also a friend of mine! Dez told me you guys are from Chicago, maybe we could show you around Miami?"

"That is a great idea! We could hang and show you all the cool places in Miami! I'm sure you guys will love it here" Ally added.

Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez started sharing what they love about their home time, what they can do here and which places to go. Places like Versailles, The Vizcaya Museum & Gardens and The Fruit & Spies Park.

"Wow, those places sound so fun and interesting. You sure you guys are free to show us around?" Ty asked to reconfirm.

"Sure, why not! It will be fun!" Austin said, reassuring Ty that there is no trouble at all.

Austin and Ally invited them to sit by the couch and together they start discuss about the cool places as though this is not their first time meeting each other. As they were talking, no one, except Cece, noticed that Logan kept his arm tight around Cece's waist without saying any word to keep a distance from Cece to the others.

As they were loss in their conversation, someone knocked the door and cued Austin's turn on stage in ten. Austin offered to let them keep their belongings in the safe in his green room so they can all go out and have fun.

**At the Stage of Hot Summer Beach Bash:**

Everyone walked out of Austin's green room to let Austin prepare for his performance. When they reach the edge of the stage, a man, on stage, appeared to greet the whole crowd, "GOOD EVENING TO YOU, MIAMI! I am your host, Miami Mack from 'FM-109'! Are you guys having fun tonight?"

The crowd shouted a loud "YES!" to Miami Mack.

"Great! And now, let's get this party started with Austin singing 'Chasin' the Beat of my Heart'. Let's put our hands together and welcome AUSTIN MOON!" Everyone started shouting and cheering as Miami Mack announced.

Soon music started to fill the atmosphere…

**Chasin' the beat of my heart**

**Countin' down every second of the day**

**I'm dying to be seein' your face**

**Wishin' you were at the door **

**Can't take another minute more…..**

There was short pause before fountains of sparks start to shoot up from every corner of the stage. Everyone cheered as Austin jumped up onto the stage and continued.

**So waken somehow**

**I'm through anticipatin' ~**

**Oh…**

The gang along with Ally, Trish and Dez danced and cheered for Austin, standing by the edge of the stage. After the song, Austin joined them at the dance floor. All of them danced their heart out as they were laughing and cheering.

Soon after a few songs, Miami Mack returned to the stage to announce the start of the Ultimate Dance Challenge as Austin and Ally moved to the judge seats by the side of the stage.

"Ok for this dance battle, the contestants have to be in pairs. We will play the music in random and the contestants have to dance to the music with dance moves that represent their team. The five judges, including Austin and Ally, will rate your moves and the pair with the highest points will win. This battle will be judged on based on your creativity, originality and team work. So whoever is interested in joining our dance battle, please come up to the stage within the next five minutes."

The seven of them move around and formed a circle and after discussing for a minute, they decide to let Cece and Rocky partner in dance battle as they all know there is not any better option. By the time they went on stage, there is already another six pairs of contestants on stage waiting.

"Ok! Looks like we will be having seven pairs of contestants participating in the dance battle! Now the staff will hand a number tag to you, and you will perform according to your number tag." Miami Mack said as a staff walked to each team and gave them their number tag according to the order they came up the stage. Cece and Rocky was given the number tag seven as they were the last two on stage.

"Each pair will be given ten minutes to perform with a two minutes interval to let the judge rate your performance. And now, let the battle begin!" Miami Mack shouted in the microphone and everyone started shouting and cheering.

Contestant one was a pairing of two guys, and they were given Latin music, one of the guys started a little ballroom dance move before the other guy catch up.

Contestant two was a pairing of a girl and a guy, and they were given jazz music, two of them share glances and started to tap dancing with a little of hip hop added in between their moves.

Contestant three was a pairing of two guys, and they were given hip hop music, together they rocked the dance floor with breaking dance moves.

Contestant four was a pairing of two guys again, and they were given pop rock music, one of them danced krumping while the other danced locking.

Contestant five was a pairing of a girl and a guy, and they were given slow song, they quickly join hands and together they danced waltz.

Contestant six was a pairing of two guys, and they were given rock music, they stunned for minute before dancing breaking.

Finally it's Cece and Rocky's turn, and they were given disco pop music, both of them spin around on the spot before giving each other a high five and together they danced hip hop, adding a little bit of locking, krumping and breaking in between. The gang cheered so loudly for them until the people around then have to use their hands to cover their ears for a while before getting use to the volume of the gang's screaming. Not only the crowd cheered for them, even the judges also clapped their hand as they enjoyed their performance.

"Wow! That was really amazing performance, isn't it? Our staff will now collect the judges' result and while waiting for our staff to add up the results. We will now once again invite Austin on stage, singing 'Don't Look Down' with Ally Dawson!" Miami Mack shouted out to the crowd. Slowly, the contestants walked down the stage to their friends as Austin and Ally walked to the middle of the stage to perform.

After Austin and Ally finished their song together, Miami Mack returned to the stage with an envelope on his hand.

"Now, the results are in this very envelope on my hand." Miami Mack opened the envelope as everyone held their breath, "Oh my god! It's a TIE! Congratulations to Contestant Three and Contestant Seven!"

Everyone start cheering and clapping for the winners. When both contestants went on stage, Miami Mack continued, "The winning contestants will get a change to perform with Austin at his Special Full Moon Concert which will broadcast over the whole world! But however, only one pair gets to perform with Austin. So in order to decide the finale winner, each pair will have to send a representative to a Thirty seconds dance battle. The one with the most cheer from our very own audience will win!"

One of the guy from Contestant Three step forward to get ready for the Final Battle. Cece and Rocky don't know who should take on the challenge so they decide to let fate beside for them by playing scissors-paper-stone. Cece won so she stepped forward to face her opponent. Soon, pop music start, Cece danced hip hop, adding a little Cece-style krumping, while the guy bent down to a perfect head spin. As when everyone thought Cece will lose, the guys lost his balance as he stood up and fell.

Miami Mack immediately walked to the middle of the stage and announced, "Winner of the Ultimate Dance Challenge is Contestant seven!"

Everyone rushed up the stage to give Cece and Rocky a hug. Austin and Ally also walked to Cece and Rocky to congratulate them. Ally gave Rocky a hug and just as Austin was about to give Cece a hug, Logan suddenly pulled Cece into another hug. Austin chuckled as his arms stop in the midair for a second before turning to Rocky to give her a hug while Ally gave a hug to Cece when Logan let her go.

Soon, the party end. After saying good bye to Team Austin and Ally, the gang walked back to the beach house. Logan and Cece were walking behind the rest so Logan pulled Cece towards the beach for a late night stroll.

**On the Beach:**

After walking for a while, Cece stopped walking and pulled Logan's hand. Logan turned to look at Cece with a puzzle look.

"Logan, why did you keep me from interacting with Austin? Do you know it is not easy to be offered a chance to perform on stage with him? He is just being friendly." Cece said with a slightly angry tone as she looked into Logan's eyes.

Logan looked at Cece for a minute and signed, "I know it is a rare opportunity to perform on stage with Austin. Cece, I am your boyfriend first. He may be being friendly to you, but to me, the way he looked at you, he is like flirting with you."

Cece stared in shock at Logan; she didn't expect Logan to feel that way when she interacts with Austin. She suddenly panicked and quickly assures Logan, "Oh my god! Logan, I don't know you felt that way." She bent down and held onto both Logan's hand and continued, "You are the one I want and love. You have nothing to worry about. We have been through so much together. It's not easy to just throw everything away, Logan. I promised there will never be anything that can get in between us." She put her arms around Logan, pulling him towards her, and kisses him.

After the kiss, Logan's arms were still tight around Cece's back as Cece secure hers around Logan's waist. They stare into each other's eyes for a while before Cece rest her head on Logan's shoulder.

"OK, I cannot promise that I will not be jealous in the future but I will promise you I will at least try to hold back my emotions." Logan replied as he peaked Cece's forehead.

Cece ginned widely in Logan's arms and tighten her arms around Logan's waist. She knows that it is not easy for him to give in and make such a promise to her like that but he does it anyway and she know that he did it because he love her. Logan grinned as he felt Cece's arm tighten around him.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as i do :)**  
**Remember to tell me what you think :)**  
**xoxo**  
**Bella**


	10. SURPRISE!

**Here is the new chapter for my story.**  
**I'm usually very busy during the weekend so I will post last chapter of the week on Friday :)**  
**As of this chapter, I will slowly introduce some hot spots of Miami but not all facts are true in my story so i advise u guys google it before going to the places :)**  
**This chapter will not say much but this chap will have a little Dex-styled joke to spice up the story**

******To be honest, i am a bit stuck again for my latest chapter, what kind of scenes do you guys want to read?**  
**Cause in a later chapter, i feel like separating the gang** to let the couples have a date on their own :)  
I'm open for ideas, so what do you guys think?  


* * *

**Chapter Seven: SURPRISE!**

**At the Beach House:**

As the Sun start to rise to the middle of the sky, a few shadows appeared at the front door of the beach house. Everyone is still sleeping as the shadows walked towards the door.

"Ding Dong! Ding Dong… Ding Dong! Ding Dong!"

Five minutes later, Logan appeared on the stairs in his pajamas. He walked towards the door and looked through the door peephole. Through the peephole, he saw Austin, Ally and Dez standing by the door. Austin is wearing a red t-shirt underneath a blue checked shirt with jeans and red high tops, Dez in green checked shirt with yellow pants and green converse, and Ally in red top with white pants and green platform heels. He stunned for a while before opening the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Logan asked, puzzled.

"Hehe… We are here to show you around Miami. We will meet Trish at the restaurant later." Austin replied.

"Oh, thank you. But the rest is still sleeping, so you guys may have to wait for a while." Logan opened the door wide, "Please come in and take a sit. I'll go get the others."

"No worries! We can wait. "Ally said as they walked towards the couch.

"Logan! Who was that at the door?" Rocky asked with a yawning Cece beside her. Both were still in their pajamas. They heard Logan from their bedroom, Cece decided to come down to check it out and Rocky offered to join along.

"It's Austin, Ally and Dez. They are here to give us a tour around Miami." Logan replied, pointing towards the couch.

"Hi Guys!" Rocky and Cece greeted them together.

"Wow! It's already almost 11." Rocky said after she turned to the clock.

"Well, we better get the others. Let me get you guys something to drink first. What do you guys want to drink?" Logan asked as he walked to the kitchen.

"Just water will do." Ally said.

"Coke please." Austin said.

"I want lemons!" Dez said.

Logan stopped before he reach the kitchen door, and just like everyone else, he turned to look at Dez, puzzled.

"You mean lemonade?" Ally asked.

"No! Lemonade is disgusting. Just like what people say 'When life gives you lemonade, eat lemons.'" Dez replied.

"Do you mean 'When life gives you lemons, make lemonade.'?" Ally asked, Dez looked at her puzzled.

She signed, "Never mind."

Logan blinked a few times and mumbled, "Ok!" before going into the kitchen. Few minutes later, he returned to the family room with a can of coke, a cup of ice, a cup of water and a plate of sliced lemons.

"Thank you." Austin, Ally and Dez said as they reached to take their beverage. Dez stuff a piece of lemon in his month, and shuddered as he drinks the lemon juice from the lemon.

Logan, Cece and Rocky look at each other, speechless, and walked up the stairs to wake the others. Logan went into Ty and Deuce's room as Cece and Rocky entered Tinka and Dina's room. Logan managed to wake Ty and Deuce with a just a small shake.

Cece and Rocky managed to wake Dina with a few small taps but even if they shake Tinka vigorously, Tinka is still dead in her sleep. They exchange glares and Cece went into the bathroom to take something. With a smirk smile, Rocky yanked Tinka's blanket while Cece pour a small cup of cold water over her face. Tinka jump-shouted out of bed and after she saw an empty cup in Cece's hand, her face turned bright red.

"For the love of goat, what was that for?" Tinka shouted at Cece and Rocky as Dina lay back to her bed laughing.

Rocky and Cece giggled and said, "Rise and shine!"

"Austin, Ally and Dez are here to bring us around Miami so you guys better get out of bed and prepare, we will be leaving in 15." Rocky warned before she followed Cece back to their room to change.

Ten minutes later, Logan, Ty and Deuce were already waiting in the family room. Logan is wearing white t-shirt underneath a black checkered shirt with dark blue jeans and a pair of black Nike, Ty in grey shirt with black jeans and a pair of grey high tops and Deuce in a white t-shirt and purple jacket with jeans and a pair of blue converse

Cece, Rocky and Dina appeared five minutes later. Cece in a cute pink floral top and black flyaway sweater Vest with white shorts and black boots, Rocky in a white tank top and little blue jacket with tights and a pair of white Dr Martens' boots and Dina in blue top and red jacket with jeans and a pair of red converse. Now, they were all talking about where should Austin, Ally and Dez bring them to while waiting for Tinka to come down. According to Dina, Tinka is changing and that was five minutes ago.

"What is taking that girl so long? Did she take a trip to Mars before coming down?" Rocky complained after waiting for ten minutes for Tinka.

"Do you want me to che…."

"I'm ready!" Tinka announced as she interrupted Dina before Dina finish her question. She appeared on the stairs, wearing a bright pink tank-top with a white sparkling jacket, silver mini skirt with black tights and silver ankle boots.

Everyone stared at Tinka as she descends down the stairs, especially Austin, Ally and Dez were stoned with their both their eyes and mouth wide open.

"Tinka, this is Miami not Chicago. Don't you that is a bit inappropriate?" Ty asked, trying to sound nice in front of their guests.

"Not at all. This is the right outfit for our tour around Miami." Tinka replied, looking a bit too confident about her outfit.

Cece mumbled an "Ok." before turning to the others and said, "Shall we go? It's already 11:30."

Everyone looked at each other as nodded their head, and decide to throw the subject about Tinka's outfit behind their heads.

**At Joe's Stone Crab:**

Since it's already 11:30am, they decide to eat first. So Team Austin decides to bring them to their first location of the list – Joe's Stone Crab. This restaurant is a former lunch counter dating back to 1913. Joe's Stone Crab is repeatedly ranks among the top three highest-grossing restaurants in the U.S. even though it's closed from August through mid-October. This restaurant was credited with discovering the stone crab, the restaurant served dinner nightly past regulars to many famous people like Will Rogers. By the time they arrive at the restaurant, there was already a long two mile queue by the entrance.

"Zam! That is a long queue. How long do we have to wait?" Logan's eyes widen as he could not even see the end of the queue.

"Don't worry guys! We have it all set!" Austin chuckled.

"Did you make reservation?" Rocky asked.

"Nope. This restaurant has a strict no-reservation policy so during stone crab season, which is from mid of October to mid of May, there will usually be a very long queue. You have to be here early if not you can also head to the takeout window and eat on the beach." Ally replied.

"Are we having takeout?" Ty asked.

"Not really." Austin said as he led the other pass the restaurant to the beach.

"We are having a little picnic." Austin announced as they finally arrive at their destination, while pointing towards a grass patch near the beach.

Not far away, they saw Trish sitting on a big red and white blanket by a big coconut tree, with baskets of food laid in the middle of the blanket.

**At Picnic Spot near the beach:**

"Thanks Trish." Ally said as she walked over to Trish first to hug her.

"Welcome. You know I love to boss around people who are, well not very nice." Trish giggled.

"I have bought all their specials! Two dozen of King-sized Stone Crab Claw, Lobster Mac and Cheese, Garlic Butter Shrimps, Crab Cakes and their must-have Key Lime Pie." Trish said as she took out the dishes one by one.

"Trish, how may key..."

"Don't worry, Austin! I bought 4 Key Lime Pie for us. It's definitely enough for us." Trish cut Austin off before he could finish his sentence.

"Yes! Thanks Trish!" Austin cheered.

"You have to try their Key Lime Pie! It's like a heaven on Earth!" Dez said.

Looking at all the food, everyone is now staving. Without any word, they started eating the food.

"Oh my god! Crab Claw, you are now officially my new love!" Cece said to her second Crab Claw as everyone laughed at her sentence.

"Zam! You guys have to try this shrimp, it's like it's alive in your stomach!" Logan said as he fed one shrimp to Cece.

"Wow! This Lobster Mac and Cheese is more Lobster than Mac and Cheese!" Ty exclaimed.

"Dude! The crab cakes were amazing too!" Deuce said as he reached forward for his second Crab Cake.

"Told ya, the food at this restaurant is amazing! Just that, because they have so many business, they don't really provide good service quality. So we thought it's better if we have a picnic, at least we get to enjoy the view!" Austin explained.

"But Austin, i saw their billboard just now! The food here is quite costly! We should pay you!" Ty said, as he remembered he walked past the billboard with the food prices on them.

"No worries, guys! Austin said that we should to give you guys an official Miami Welcome! After discussing the whole morning, we cannot find a better place to show you Miami then here! So please let this meal be our treat!" Ally begged.

"Ya, besides it's only one meal. We can still afford to treat you guys!" Austin added.

Just as Ty was about to say something, they realized Dez is hugging the Key Lime Pie while 'confessing' his love for it.

"I love you so much, Key Lime Pie! Don't you ever leave me again!" Dez said as he rested his head on the edge of the pie crust.

Austin took his fork and took a slice of the Key Lime Pie which Dez is holding, without Dez looking. When Dez let go of the pie, he saw it's missing a piece; he sobbed and shouted, "No! Not again!"

Everyone laughed as they watched Dez cry over his new 'love' not being a full piece again. He starts to bury his face into the pie while eating the Key Lime Pie.

"Thanks man for the meal!" Ty continues, after being interpreted by Dez.

Soon the picnic blanket is filled with empty plates and crab shells. They are now eating the Key Lime Pies.

"Oh my gondola, this key Lime Pie is amazing" Rocky half shouted after she tried the pie.

"I know, right! Whenever we come here, we must have at least two slice of Key Lime Pie, each." Ally added.

Looking at such beautiful scenery with the company with their friends and love ones, the eleven of them cannot think of a better way to spend their afternoon. After their picnic, they pack away their things back into Austin's car. Together they decide to take a walk by the beach where the weather is just nice, not too hot or not to cold.

Austin looked at his watch and said, "It's already almost four! Do you guys want to hang here or you want to head back to Sonic Boom to work on the song that we have to perform? The show will be on this coming Saturday Night."

"I think we had enough fun today! We still have like ten more days here in Miami, so what's the rush to visit all the places on Miami?" Ty said and six of them nodded their heads, agreeing with him.

"Nice, so that's mean it's back to Sonic Boom. Cece and Rocky, have you performed before?" Ally asked as they walked back to Austin and her car.

"Yup, Cece and I dance at Shake It Up, Chicago every Saturday." Rocky replied.

"That's so cool! May be we can perform a song together and then Ally can write a song for the two of you to perform." Austin suggested.

"Really?" Cece asked, as Austin and Ally nodded his head.

"Wow! That's awesome, Guys!" Ty said looking at his two little Baby sister, Cece and Rocky.

The guys all boarded Austin's car while the girls boarded Ally's car and together they head back to Mall of Miami.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as i do :)**  
**Remember to tell me what you think :)**  
**xoxo**  
**Bella**


	11. Feelings & Future?

**Here is the new chapter for my story for the week :)**  
**This chapter will have a little up and down from Cece and Rocky for Cogan**  
**This chapter will act as a beacon for one of the future chapter. You guys will see what i mean later :)  
**

**I need a song for Cece and Rocky to sing for Austin Concert, do you guys have any suggestions?**  
**It has to be a song that describes the strong friendship bond Cece and Rocky have.**  
**I have one in mind but i still would like to hear what you guys have in mind.**  
**But i may change the song if you guys suggest another one that's even more appropriate than the I have in mind :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Feelings & Future?**

**At Sonic Boom:**

"Wow, there is so many types of instruments here." Cece exclaimed as they entered Sonic Boom.

"Thanks guys!" Ally said before she turned to the cashier where her dad is, "Dad! My friends and I have to work on a song for Austin's Special Full Moon concert on Saturday. We will be in the practice room upstairs."

"Sure thing, kitty!" Lester turned to the others, "Welcome to Sonic Boom!"

"This way, guys!" Ally leaded the way to the stairs.

**In Practice Room:**

"Zam! This is your song writing room? This looks more like a fun room for me!" Logan commented.

"Ally, do you need my help with the song?" Austin asked.

"I think I'm good with just Cece and Rocky." Ally answered.

"Kay, call me if you girls need anything." Austin turned to the guys, "What do you guys want to do now?"

"Eat!" Deuce said.

Everyone turned to look at Deuce.

"What? I am a growing teenager, I need food to grow!" Deuce objected.

"Apparently, the food is not working." Ty said, teasing Deuce's height.

Everyone burst into laughter at Ty's joke.

"Hey!" Deuce snapped.

"Ok, let's go to 'Melody...'"

"No, not 'Melody Diner'" Dez cut Austin off before he could finish.

"Dez!" Austin half shouted.

"Why can't we go to 'Cheese out of My League'?" Dez asked. When he saw Austin staring at him with one of his eye brown raised, he finally gives in, "Fine! But there better be Cha-Cha Chicken Pot Pie at the Diner. If not, I'll be out of the Diner right away."

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late. You guys have to go ahead without me! I have a meeting with Jimmy for the concert! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Trish said as she rushed towards the door.

Not long after Trish left the room, the guys decide to leave for 'Melody's Diner'. Cece stopped Logan before he reaches the door and gave him a goodbye kiss on his cheek. Logan grinned widely as he felt his cheek tingling and return a kiss on Cece's cheek before he leave to catch up with the others.

A loved-filled smile starts to appear on Cece's face. When she turned around to face Rocky and Ally, Rocky and Ally gave her a playful frown expression. Cece felt her face turned hot as she blushed.

"Cece, looks like you and Logan are getting serious." Rocky said.

"You guys look so in love. How long have you two been going out?" Ally asked, curiously.

"Nineteen months." Rocky replied for Cece.

"Wow. That's really long. Have you guys talked about your future?" Ally asked again.

Now, Rocky also turned to look at Cece as she is interested in that subject to. Ally pulled Cece and Rocky to the couch to continue the subject.

"Well, we did but the future we talked about is only up till university." Cece said.

"Why stop there?" Rocky asked.

"Rocky, we are here to write a song! Not talk about my relationship with Logan." Cece objected, looking a bit angry and sad.

"Well, Cece. Your story with Logan can help me come up with lyrics for the song! Don't worry, we will not tell Logan what you told us." Ally said, trying to cheer up Cece.

"I don't know. We are still young I guess. I never really thought about that. I mean I love Logan, but I really feel a bit uncertain about our future. Logan never really talked to me about his future plans. It just feels like he's not telling me a lot of things. I don't know whether he wants to get married? Whether he wants to have kids?" Tears start to well up in Cece's eyes. Rocky quickly hug Cece, as she started to cry "I'm starting to panic. Rocky, is there something wrong with our relationship?"

"No, Cece! There is nothing wrong with you. It's just that you love Logan too much! You look forward to your future together, that's all. Cece, don't worry! I am sure Logan feel that way. I believe there will definitely be a future between you two. I know!" Rocky said while she gently patted Cece's back to calm her down.

"Cece! Rocky is right! You think about your future with Logan so much is because you love him. You should talk to him! Be honest is one of the key elements in a relationship." Ally added.

Slowly, Cece start to calm down in Rocky's arms while Rocky try to divert her attention by talking about the concert on Saturday. After watching Cece and Rocky pour their hearts out to each other for a bit, Ally start to have a song in her head so she started to scribble something onto a brown book while playing a tune on the piano. When Cece and Rocky heard Ally's singing, they joined in too. And as Ally go on with the rhythm, Cece and Rocky would help Ally along, filling in some lyrics based on their strong friendship bond into the song. Finally, after a full solid six hours, they managed to finish the song, together.

**At Sonic Boom:**

After Austin and Dez brought the rest of the gang to 'Melody's Diner', the guys decide to hang at the arcade for a little bit. Tinka try to object their idea, but she immediately changed her mind when Austin told her that there will be a _dancing_ music video _game_ at the arcade - Para Para Paradise. They stayed at the arcade for a few hours. After that, they decide to guy some supper for the girls at Sonic Boom so they went to get pizza before returning to Sonic Boom. And now they were all sitting by the resting area of Sonic Boom, talking about their schedule for tomorrow.

"You guys want to go to the 'Fruit and Spice Park'? They are having their annual Redland Summer Fruit Festival!" Austin asked.

"Festival? What kind of festival?" Logan asked.

"The event will showcase local agriculture and tropical fruits grown in Miami. They also have vendor booths for local wines, yummy foods and rare fruit samplings. We may even get to pluck our own fruits and bring them to their Mango Cafe to eat." Austin explained.

"Zam! That sounds fun! I'm sure the Cece and Rocky will love it. Let's go there tomorrow!" Logan said.

Tinka and Dina nodded their head in agreement with Logan.

"Sure thing, so what time should we meet tomorrow?" Ty asked.

"Why don't we meet here at 9?" Dez suggested.

"That sound like a plan." Ty agreed.

"Ok, so it's settled. We will meet here at 9 tomorrow and Ally and I will drive. So we can all go to 'Fruit and Spice Park' together." Austin confirmed their schedule for tomorrow.

After Austin finished his sentence, Ally, Cece and a Rocky came out of the practice room.

"There you are! We were wondering when you guys will be back." Ally said as she descended down the stairs.

"We were back an hour ago but we heard you girls were still working on the song in the practice room and we don't want to interrupt you. So we decide to hang here for a bit while waiting for you girls to finish. We brought pizza!" Austin said.

"Austin, how many times have I told you guys, no eating in the store?" Ally complained when she saw the food.

"Erm, a thousand times? But it's almost 10 and all the shops were closed, we have nowhere to go except here and home. Not to mention, it's not safe to let you girls walk back by yourself so we decide to wait here." Austin explained.

"Fine, I'll let it go this time." Ally finally gave in.

Rocky and Cece giggled behind her.

"What's so funny?" Logan asked.

"When we just finished the song just now, Ally says that she is hungry and she needs food. And now Austin is here with the food, yet Ally is mad at Austin for bringing food into the store." Cece said

"We believe that Ally did not scold Austin much is her way to say thank you." Rocky added.

Ally's face turn red after hearing what Cece and Rocky said. Everyone laughed when they saw Ally's face.

"Now you know what I have to go through here." Austin added.

"Hey!" Ally objected.

Everyone burst into laughter again upon wearing Austin and Ally's words.

After they finished the pizzas, Austin and Dez walked Ally home while they rest return to the beach house.

**At Beach House:**

When everyone went to bed, there was a figure moving out of a bedroom and towards Logan's bedroom. It took Logan a minute to realize someone is knocking on his room door. So he took a look at the clock, yawned, got out of bed and opened the door.

"Rocky? It's almost 2 in the morning. Shouldn't you be asleep?" Logan asked as he saw the figure at the door.

"Sorry, Logan! I couldn't asleep." the figure is actually Rocky.

"Zam! What does that got to do with me?" Logan groaned, now a bit annoyed as he was very sleepy.

"That's because you are the reason I can't sleep..." Rocky paused for a while to rethink if she should tell Logan. When she saw Logan's eyes widen, she quickly finish her sentence before this gets awkward, "... And Cece! It's about you and Cece,"

"What about Cece?" Logan asked, sensing something is wrong.

"Can we talk in the family room?" Rocky asked, worried that Cece may come out of the room to find her.

Logan thought for a second and nodded his head. Together, they went to the family room. Rocky told Logan about what Cece told her his afternoon. Logan's expression frozen after hearing what Rocky just told him.

"Why... Why would she think that? Of course I want to have a future with her. She is my girlfriend. Why didn't she just ask me?" Logan asked, a bit furious at Cece's uncertainty in their relationship.

"That's because you are the reason I can't sleep..." Rocky paused for a while to rethink if she should tell Logan about what Cece told her and Ally at Sonic Boom. But when she saw Logan's eyes went wide, she quickly finished her sentence before this gets awkward, "... And Cece! It's about you and Cece,"

Logan stared speechlessly at Rocky as she continued.

"Cece only thought that far is because she loves you too much that she loses faith in herself. That is really huge for Cece. You and I both know that Cece have always been very confident about herself. Not to mention she had dyslexia and she would never let dyslexia pull her down. She would push herself more and look at how she's doing right now. Her results have gotten better and not of us could tell that she had dyslexia, only Ty, you and I knew about her dyslexia. But now, you are making her lose confident in herself! Do you know that has never happen to her?" Rocky took a deep breath and continue, "Logan, Cece love you more than anything! You have to be honest to her! Don't blame her for doubting your love! Help her feel confident about your love! You guys may be a bit young to talk about marriage and kids, but at least talk to her. I mean really talk to her." after Rocky finished, she stood up and decided to return to bed, giving Logan some space to let him think alone.

"Rocky?" Logan said before Rocky disappear from the stairs, "Thank you!"

Rocky grinned as she knew that Logan knows what he has to do, for her best friend. She is really happy for Cece. She really hopes Cece can find her happiness even though she still cannot believe that those two ended up together.

**At Mall at Miami:**

After having breakfast together at the beach house, courtesy of Logan of course, they quickly change and left the beach house at 8:30 for the mall. After they enter the mall, they stopped walking when they walked past 'Mini's' as they saw Austin and Ally talking to a man in suit.

"They looked serious, why don't we wait for them at Sonic Boom?" Rocky suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Just as they were about to leave 'Mini's', Austin noticed their presence.

"Hey, guys! Come over here!" Austin shouted gleefully towards them, before turning towards the man.

They exchange suspicious glances with each other for a minute before moving towards where Austin, Ally and the main in suit stood. As they walked over to Austin and Ally, they hear Austin discussing some concert details with the man.

"Jimmy, I assure you. Cece and Rocky were amazing performers. It's only for one song. Please!" Austin begged.

"Austin, I told you. We have already sorted out the concert rundown; we cannot afford to make any last minute changes. Besides, I have already agreed to let Ally open for you and that's final." The man, who Austin called Jimmy, replied.

"But Jimmy, you heard the demo I played for you and you loved it. We can slide this song in after Austin performed with them." Ally added.

"Jimmy, here they are! Talk to them, they are amazing performers. All they need is a chance, just like the one you gave me that make me Austin Moon today." Austin said while pointing towards the gang behind Jimmy.

Jimmy turned to saw the seven of them, when he took a closer look at Cece and Rocky. He finds two of them very familiar.

"Are the two of you Cecelia Jones and Raquel Blue?" Jimmy asked.

"Yup, we're Cece and Rocky!" Cece and Rocky nodded.

"You two looked very familiar. Have you guys performed before?" Jimmy asked, while trying to dig through his memory truck for Cece and Rocky.

"They are primary dances of Shake it Up, Chicago!" Ty answered for them.

"Who are you?" Jimmy asked, staring at Ty.

"I'm Ty Blue, Rocky is my sister. I am also the host on Shake it Up, Chicago." Ty pointed to the rest and introduced "These are our friends, Logan, Deuce, Dina and Tinka."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jimmy Starr of Starr Record." Jimmy introduced before he continued, "I don't mean in America, have you guys performed overseas before?" Jimmy asked.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as i do as i really loved the part where Cece spill her feelings to Rocky!  
That's the trust i have with my bff too :)**  
**Remember to tell me what you think :)**  
**xoxo**  
**Bella**


	12. Festival Time!

**Here is the new chapter for my story :)**  
**This chapter will bring back a little memory from SIU movie **

**In this chapter, i will introduce my second hot spot in Miami - Fruits and Spies Park**  
**The festival I'm mentioning here does not really have the green house activity, I have only added that in myself to spice up the story a little bit**  
**But the fruits mentioned in this chapter were indeed found at the Fruits and Spies Park :)**  
**Even the mango cafe i mention was also an actual cafe found in Fruits and Spies Park**

**Oh and btw I still open on the song for Cece and Rocky to sing for Austin Concert.**  
**It has to be a song that describes the strong friendship bond Cece and Rocky have.**  
**I ****may change the song if you guys suggest another one that's even more appropriate than the one I had in mind :)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Festival Time!**

**(Still…) At Mall of Miami:**

Cece and Rocky looked at each other for a minute before they finally realised that Jimmy is referring to the Watanabe Music Festival in Japan – Watanabelooza!

"Do you mean the Watanabelooza in Japan three years ago?" Rocky asked.

Rocky's word lit the light bulb on top of Jimmy.

"Yes! Now I remember. I was in Japan working on a project with Mr Watanabe three years ago, when an app virus with you girls in it starts to spread around Japan. You girls even perform at the Watanabe Music Festival that Mr Watanabe invited me to." Jimmy said.

Austin and Ally eyes go wide upon wearing Jimmy's words.

"You guys have performed in Japan before!" Ally said, astonished.

Jimmy thought for a second and decides to give Cece and Rocky one change, "Ok fine, Austin. I will squeeze in one song for them. But you and Ally have to promise me that on Saturday, their performed will surprise me! Got it."

"Definitely, Jimmy! We promised." Austin and Ally promised.

"Ok. I will reserve the dance studio for you guys to practice tomorrow! And on Saturday, be at the stadium by 8 in the morning, got it? The show will be at 7 but I need you guys to come in for one last dress fitting and a rundown rehearsal before we go on live on National TV." Jimmy reminded before he left 'Mini's.

After Jimmy disappeared, the rest of them decided to return to Sonic Boom to meet Trish and Dez.

**At Sonic Boom:**

"It's soooo cool that you guys got to perform in Japan!" Austin said as they entered Sonic Boom.

"Thanks, Austin. That was indeed a very unique and unforgettable experience." Cece said while holding hands with Logan.

"So what song did you guys perform?" Ally asked, curious.

"Cece, why don't you show them the video Mr Watanabe gave you when we left Japan?" Ty asked.

"Sure, just let me get my phone." Cece said as she reached on her purse, with her other hand, to get her phone.

"Here you go!" Cece said as she passed her phone to Austin and Ally.

Just then, Trish and Dez arrived at Sonic Boom.

"Hey guys!" Dez greeted.

"What are you guys watching?" Trish asked as she saw Austin and Ally bend over a pink-cased iPhone.

"Trish! Dez! Come quick! You guys have to see this!" Ally said, gesturing to Cece's phone on Austin's hand.

Together, the four of them poke their head on top of Cece's phone, watching Cece and Rocky's performance for 'Made in Japan'. When the song finished, they returned the phone back to Cece.

"Wow, that performance was amazing!" Trish praised.

"But how did you two know about their performance in Japan?" Dez asked, curious.

Trish smacked Dez in his arm, "Of course it's because Cece and Rocky told them."

"Actually, it was Jimmy who told!" Ally interrupted.

"What?" Dez and Trish squealed.

"Yup, Jimmy recognized them from the performance when he was in Japan three years ago." Austin replied.

"Erm, guys!" Deuce said, trying to get their attention.

Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez then realize the gang is still there waiting.

"I know it is very cool that Cece and Rocky got to perform in Japan, but shouldn't we be going to somewhere? It's already 9." Deuce continued after getting everyone attention.

"Oh right! The 'Fruit and Spice Park'." Ally said after she remembered the purpose of meeting at Sonic Boom.

Ally quickly went up to the practice room to get her car keys, and together the eleven of them walked to the parking lot together.

**At Fruit and Spice Park:**

By the time they reached the parking lot of Fruit and Spice Park, it's already 9:30. It took Austin and Ally a while to find parking lots, as this festival is huge in Miami, while the rest went to buy tickets. At 10, the eleven of them finally manage to enter the festival door to have some fun. Since everyone is interested in different things, they decide to split but all promise to meet at Mango Café at 1 for lunch.

Cece, Rocky, Tinka and Ally decide to have a date with the plants, so they decide to explore the garden and may be harvest some fruits for their lunch later at Mango Café. Logan, Ty, Austin, Dez and Trish prefer to try some new exotic fruits and food, so they decide to hang by the vendor. Deuce and Dina, on the other hand, don't feel like going with either group so they decide to just have a little date, doing whatever they felt like doing which is nothing, apparently.

**In the Green House:**

"Whoa! Look at all the fruits that we haven't even heard before." Rocky exclaimed as they walked into the green house.

"Some of these fruits were also found in my old country. This star fruit and Dragon fruit remind me of my family's farm. They taste amazing! We have to try them later." Tinka squealed.

"I think we should take some of each and share them with the guys at Mango Café." Rocky suggested.

"Great idea, Tinka and I will pluck the fruits in those areas while you and Cece do the other side. Does that work for you?" Ally asks Rocky.

Rocky nodded her head; suddenly realize the absence of Cece. "Wait, where's Cece?"

As they turned their head, they saw Cece already eating lychee by the corner of the green house.

"Yummy!" Cece mumbled as her mouth is stuffed with lychees.

"CECE!" the girls shouted.

Their loud voice scare the hell out of Cece, she quickly spit out the seeds of the lychees before she shout back. "What?"

"We are supposed to be harvesting the fruits together! Not working on 'cleaning' all the fruits off their branches." Rocky half shouted to Cece.

Cece gave them a wry grin and whispered under her breath, "Sorry!"

Everyone shoot their head but couldn't help to smile at Cece's apology.

"Ok! Let's start harvesting!" Rocky announced.

Together, the four of them went to look the owner and took a basket each, for the fruits. After that, they return to the green house and start to move around the green house, tasting all kinds of different exotic fruits as they harvest. Time pass as fruits started to fill the basket. By the time when all four baskets were full, it's already 12:30.

"Whoa! That was fun, and tiring! But mainly fun!" Cece commented, smiling.

"I agree!" Rocky looked down to her phone to check if she received any message and just as she caught the time, she gasped, "Whoa! It's already 12:30. Time really flies when we were having fun!"

"Whoa! You're right. We better go to Mango Café first to get a table and let the waitress prepare these fruits." Ally suggested.

"Great idea! I need a drink, like now!" Tinka agreed.

**At Festival Booths:**

"Zam! This is delicious!" Logan said as he tried some fruit pie.

"Oh, man! You have to try this fruit cake! This tasted like heaven." Ty said when his mouth filled with fruit cake.

"Whoa! I saw ice cream! Be right back!" Trish announced, and quickly disappears out of sight before they can say anything.

"I love this chili! I need more! I need more!" Dez demanded, suddenly.

"Dez! Dez!" Austin half shouted, trying to get Dez attention.

Dez turned to look at Austin.

"Chill man! There will be enough chili for you!" Austin said, trying to calm Dez down.

Dez nodded his head but still stuck his head back into the bowl of chili in front of him.

"I can't believe Deuce is missing all this." Ty said as he grabbed a second fruit cake.

"I believe he chose Dina cause he want to have some alone time with her. You can't blame the man for wanting some time with his leading lady." Logan said, defending Deuce's Actions.

"I know, man! But it's just a pity that he didn't get to enjoy any of this good food." Ty said.

"Don't worry about him, Ty! I think he is having a great time now!" Austin suddenly said, eyes looking over Ty and Logan's shoulder.

The two of them turned and saw Deuce Dina feeding a slice of fruit to Dina, while Dina held up a cup of fruit juice to Deuce. The two of them looked like they were in another dimension, enjoying their date as though they were the only two people at the Summer Festival.

"Haha! Now I know why they decide to wonder off alone. May be they intent to have a date here, in the first place?" Logan said as the two love birds disappeared out of sight.

Ty signed, "Let's just leave them alone."

"What's wrong, Ty?" Austin asked, concerned.

"Nothing! Sometimes, I am just envy of Deuce for having someone so special to him." Ty looked at Logan, "Even Logan also has little red. I am starting to have the urge to settle with one girl."

"Ty, everyone will have someone special for them. It's a matter of time. Just like me and Ally. To be honest, we know we both have feelings for each other. We love each other but at the moment, we both know this is not the right timing to be together." Austin said, trying to cheer Ty up.

"Zam! I knew it! I knew there is something between you and Ally." Logan accused.

"Logan! Not now!" Austin warned.

"Opps, sorry!" Logan apologized, "I agree with Austin. Ty, you and I both knew that Cece and I went through a very rough start before being together but that does not stop us from finding the right person. We, too, did not meet at the right time but with the right person, we manage to overcome all the differences and obstacles. Look where we end up now. We end up together in loved and very happy with each other."

Logan words really lit up Ty's mood.

'Ya, Logan's right! Not everyone gets to meet the right person when they are young. But if they are willing to believe in themselves and willing to look harder, they will all eventually meet the right person.' Ty thought to himself.

"You guys are right! I have to believe in myself. I feel much better now. Thanks, man!" Ty said, smiling.

Dez suddenly ran over to them from the other side of the festival with a tray of ice-cream.

"Guys! Guys! You have to try this bomboy ice cream, it's delicious." Dez said while passing a small cup of ice cream to each of them.

"WOW!" Ty blurted.

"ZAM!" Logan uttered.

"WHOA!" Austin gasped.

Dez nodded his head a few times, "Right?"

The three of them jumped up suddenly, running towards the vendor Dez stood just now to take more.

**At Mango Café:**

When Austin, Ty and Logan enter the café, they notice the girls laughing and talking by the corner of the café. After signaling to the waitress they are with the girls, they moved towards them.

"Hey girls!" Austin greeted as he took a sit beside Ally.

"Hi guys!" the girls greeted together.

Logan sat down beside Cece before giving her a little squeeze to greet her as Ty took a sit beside Logan.

"Where are Trish and Dez?" Ally asked.

"Trish went off alone after we went into the vendor booth area so Dez offered to look for her." Austin replied.

"Did you girls saw Deuce and Dina?" Ty asked.

"We did. We saw them by the cherry tree, feeding each other cherries." Cece teased.

"Zam! You girls serious?" Logan asked.

The four of them nodded their head, laughing with their hand over their mouth as the thought of mushy Deuce and mushy Dina appeared in their mind again..

"We really did saw them. They are quite mushy. We were so shaken that we all rubbed our eyes to make sure that is the Deuce and Dina we know." Rocky said, to assure them again.

"We saw them by the vendor booth too. They were sharing a pack of fruits and a cup of fruit juice. They looked as though they were in the only two people in the festival." Logan said.

The four of them exchange astonished facial expression and slowly their mouth start to tremble into a grin and together the seven of them burst into laughter.

* * *

**Seating Plan: *Note - Not all of them are in the café yet**

**Tinka – Ally – Austin – Dez – Trish – Empty**

**Rocky – Cece – Logan – Ty – Deuce – Dina**

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as i do**  
**Remember to tell me what you think :)**  
**xoxo**  
**Bella**


	13. Beach & Surfing

**Here is the part two of fruits and spies park :)**

**Sorry guys for the late update, I was pulled onto a last minute family vacation at my aunt's house in Malaysia on Friday**  
**And i forget to keep a few chapters ahead for my story so that's why i can only post when I'm back home to my laptop**  
**BUT dont wory! I'm Back! So new chapters will be on the way :D **

**Remember I'm still open on the song for Cece and Rocky to sing for Austin Concert.**  
**It has to be a song that describes the strong friendship bond Cece and Rocky have.**  
**As I ****may change the song if you guys suggest another one that's even more appropriate than the one I had in mind :)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Beach & Surfing**

**At Festival Booths: **

Dez were still looking for Trish at the festival… … in a bowl of chili. Dez only offered to look for Trish so he can have more chili for himself, since Austin banned him from the chili booth after his tenth bowl of chili. Now he is having his thirteen bowl of chili and he still cannot stop. The ghost chili he's having is so spicy and addictive to him that he did not realize someone's walking up to him.

"Ah!" Dez jumped when someone patted his shoulder, scaring the hell out of him.

He turned around and found a giggling Trish behind him.

"Hi Dez!" Trish greeted Dez, still laughing at Dez's priceless reaction.

"Please never do that again!" Dez warned, still breathing very heavily as he have not recover from the pat.

"Haha! I will not try to not do that again!" Trish teased.

"Thank you!" Dez said, not paying attention to what Trish have said.

Trish giggles again at Dez's silliness.

"So, where are the others?" Trish asked while looking around, trying to find the boys.

"Oh, they went to Mango Café first. I was waiting for you here, just in case you can't find us." Dez explained.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find the others." Trish said as she plucked Dez out from his fourteenth bowl of chili and towards the Mango Café.

**At Mango Café: **

"Dez! Trish! Over here!" Austin shouted across the café when he saw Dez and Trish entering the café.

"Hey guys! So how was the green house?" Trish greeted.

"It was amazing! We had so much fun trying to figure out the different kind of fruits. We even mistake a flower for its fruit." Ally replied, cheerfully.

"What about you, Trish? Did you have any fun?" Rocky asked.

"I saw an old friend here just now, so I went to hang with him for a while. We had a lot of fun playing by the festival games. But now I need food." Trish said.

"Cool. Is it someone I know?" Ally asked.

"Nope. It's actually my cousin's neighbor. He is visiting town for a few days before returning to Jacksonville." Trish said.

Just then, a waitress walked by to their table, asking them if they want to order now. After taking down their order of beverage and some café specialties and wraps, the waitress inform them that they have washed all the fruits they brought along. If they want to have them in the café, they can just inform her after their meal.

"I don't think we can eat any more. We have tried almost every vendor in the festival just now." Ty said after the waitress disappeared.

"It's alright, but do note that the bill will be on you guys for today." Tinka said to Ty and Logan.

"Why?" Ty and Logan objected.

"Well, remember our little golf bet?" Rocky asked.

"Ya, but what does that got to go with…"

"You guys were supposed to pay for us yesterday but Austin offered. That does not mean you guys can run away from that. Our bet is to pay for our expenses FOR A FULL DAY!" Cece interrupted Logan before he could finish his sentence.

"Ya, and today we will only be here until early evening since you guys wants to attend the surfing lessons later at the beach and tomorrow we will be in the dance studio which means we will be indoors the whole day, so it's already in your advantage as you guys only have to pay our expense today." Rocky grinned.

Logan and Ty exchanged facial expressions with each other as they decide to give in to them because they knew that they can never win them in such situations.

Cece, Rocky and Tinka giggled at Logan and Ty's defeated expression.

"So, you guys will be attending the surfing lessons this evening?" Austin asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ya, we were planning to check it out today, since Cece and Rocky will be busy in the dance studio tomorrow." Ty said.

"Awesome! We could join you guys, I love to surf. I could even help you guys on your surfboards later." Austin offered.

"Cool! Thanks man. In that case we can all go together to the beach to surf those waves." Ty said.

"Sure, why not! I have got everything I need at 'Everyday's Beachy Rentals'." Austin added.

"You sure it's not too big of a trouble for you to teach all of us?" Logan asked.

"No worries. I am great at surfing. But if you guys want, we can still try out the surfing lessons on the beach together this evening so that you guys can get used to the waves first." Austin suggested.

"Sure, man! Later we will return to the beach house to change and meet you on the beach at 4?" Ty asked.

"Sound like a plan!" Austin replied.

Not long later, the waitress served their beverages and food. Only until now, Deuce and Dina appeared at the café.

"Whoa guys! We thought you two were lost or something. And by the way, it's almost 1:30 in the afternoon. We were supposed to meet at 1?" Ty teased.

"Sorry guys. We lost track of time." Deuce apologized.

Everyone smirked at Deuce's reply.

"What's wrong?" Dina asked, looking at their odd expressions.

Together, Cece with Rocky and Logan with Ty acted out what they saw Deuce and Dina doing earlier. Both their face went red as they realized what the four of them were trying to imply .

"Cut it out!" Deuce snapped.

Everyone burst out into laughter as Deuce and Dina turned red.

After Deuce and Dina have settled down, the eleven of them start sharing what they saw or taste at festival. With the four girls share what they saw in the green house and the guys talking about all the different kinds of food they saw at the festival, they talked until almost 3, teasing Deuce and Dina in between conversations, until Ty cue them the time. After Logan paid the check, they return to the parking lot to return to the beach house. Austin and Ally dropped the seven of them by the beach house, and Dez and Trish home before returning home to grab their surfing stuff to meet them at the beach at 4.

**At the beach house:**

"You girls better pack quickly as it's almost 3:30. We still have to meet the others at the beach at 4." Ty warned as the girls disappeared into their bedrooms.

They guys quickly took a quick rinse before changing into their rash guard and beach shorts. Fifteen minutes later, they finished packing their beach needs and head downstairs to wait for the girls.

All the girls quickly put on swimming wear underneath their beach wear and pack their rash guard and leg leash into their beach bag along with all their sun tanning stuff. It took another ten minutes before the girls return to the family room.

As the time start reach closer to 4, the seven of them quickly head towards the beach to meet Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish. The weather by Miami Beach is perfect for surfing and sun tanning. They were all so excited about their first beach activity in Miami, excluding the picnic of course.

**On the Beach:**

It may be evening soon in Miami, but the beach is still filled with people; family having their vacation together, teenagers making memories together, children having the fun of their life time together. It truly looks like a very pretty picture, so filled with love, fun and happiness.

Austin and Dez were the first two who reached the beach, Austin wearing a yellow rash guard with blue beach shorts while Dez is wearing a rainbow rash guard with red and blue beach shorts with sea creature patterns all over. They found a perfect spot on the beach where the guys can see the waves and the girls can also sun tan on their blanket.

"Hey guys!" Ty greeted as they walked towards them.

"Hey! The surfing class will be over there, why don't we head over there to register first?" Austin suggested.

"Sure! Let's go!" Deuce replied.

Together the five of them head to the other side of the beach while the girls settle down.

"Why don't we put our blanket here? Next to Austin's, so we can help look after their stuff for them when they go surf?" Rocky suggested as she pointed to Austin's white and red strip beach blanket.

The four of them settle their things at the four corners of the blanket to prevent their blanket from being blown by the wind. The girls removed their beach wear, revealing their swimming wear – Bikini.

Cece is wearing a hot pink halter top with matching Brazilian bottom, Rocky is wearing a blue triangle top with black hipkini bottom, Tinka is wearing a rainbow strapped bandeau top with matching hipkini and Dina is wearing a dark green tankini with black bikini bottom. Soon, Ally and Trish join them in them. Ally is wearing green triangle top with matching string bottom and Trish in a purple one-piece. And together, they said down on the blanket side by side; helping each other put on sun tan lotion before laying their back onto the blanket to enjoy the hot and comfy sun on Miami Beach.

* * *

**Girls Laying Position: **

**Cece – Rocky – Tinka – Dina – Trish – Ally**

* * *

When the guys return, they notice there is large increase of male population around their spot. As they move closer to their spot, their eye went wider at the sight of the six laying sardine fish … I mean hot bikini babes. They quickly walk over to them to 'protect' the girls. Logan went to Cece, Ty went to his baby sister, Deuce went to Dina, Austin went to Ally and Dez went to … go get ice cream?!

Logan quickly sat on Cece's left while putting his shirt on Cece to cover her body.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Cece objected as she sat up to face Logan.

Logan pulled Cece into his arms and whispered to her ear, "Did you not see that there are many people here? Particularly man!"

Cece took a glance around her while laying her back onto Logan's bare muscular chest and giggled, "Are you jealous?"

"NO!" Logan snapped immediately.

He blushes as Cece smirked, "Fine, I am!'

Cece did not say anything but plant a kiss on Logan's lips to ease off Logan's jealously.

While Cece and Logan were having a little make-out session, Ty was lecturing Rocky on she should learn to protect herself on the beach.

"Ty, you are being ridiculous!" Rocky accused.

"Rocky, you are my little sister. I have the responsibility to protect you!" Ty denied Rocky's accusation.

"Ty, I am already 18. I know how to protect myself. Besides, it's not like we are alone on the beach. You guys are here." Rocky changed her tone of voice, trying to ease Ty's frustration.

"Fine, but looks like not all of us will be surfing today." Ty announced.

Rocky groaned. Even though Rocky cannot stand Ty for being so over protective, she still give in to Ty as she knows that Ty did that because he cared about her.

While Rocky put on a t-shirt to shut Ty up, Austin took a tower and put it on Ally.

"Ally! The wind is getting stronger, cover up before you catch a cold." Austin said, trying to hide the fact that he was jealous when he saw everyone staring at her so he make up an 'everyone know it's a lie' excuse.

"Austin, it's so sunny today. The wind is not that strong either." Ally said while trying to remove the towel.

"Ally! You will be performing tomorrow, you have to be careful." Austin said as he put the towel on Ally again.

Beside Ally, Trish giggled and said, "Ally! Take a look around and you will know Austin meant by 'wind'."

Austin's eyes went wide as his cheeks turned red.

Ally took a look around upon hearing Trish. After realizing what Trish and Austin meant by 'wind', Ally turned to star at Austin. Austin face turned even redder with his eyes looking left and right, refusing to look at Ally.

Ally smirked at Austin's reaction and without a word; she took the tower from Austin's hand and wrap around her chest.

Between Tinka and Trish, Dina was enjoying to her music with her head set on. Deuce, unlike the other guys, did not make a big deal about Dina's attire, may be it has got to deal with the fact that Dina is wearing a tankini which does not show a lot of skin.

"Hey Deucey, how did it going with the registration?" Dina asked as she saw Deuce sitting beside her.

"It's great. The instructor said we got luck today. Not many people showed up today which means we will be the only students attending his surfing lesson today so he can concentrate on working on our skills." Deuce replied.

"That's wonderful news." Dina said as she kissed Deuce's face.

With the drama caused by Logan and Cece; Ty and Rocky; Austin and Ally and; Deuce and Dina, Tinka and Trish have lost the urge to sun tan. The two of them sat up and put on a t-shirt.

Looking at the rest of the gang on both their sides, they turned to face each other and shook their head, mumbling the word "Men" under their breath.

"Where is Dez?" Trish asked when she realized someone is missing.

"Dez? He's … He's" Austin said, but when he turned and found no one behind him.

He stunned, "Where is he?"

Everyone look around the beach and found Dez by the ice cream kart, hugging a tub of ice cream. Everyone burst into laughter when they say Dez's facial expression.

Soon, the instructor came over to call them to get ready for surfing lessons. Since it will be a three hour lesson, they decide to let Austin stay with the girls for an hour, followed by Ty and finally Logan. The girls thought that this was unnecessary but the guys insisted that this is for their safety, but the three of them know that they were just deceiving themselves on the fact that they don't want any guys near their girlfriend slash sister slash love-you-but-chose-to-be-friends-first friend.

* * *

**Cece and Logan will have a heart to heart moment next chap, prior to the chapter Feeling & Future**  
**What will Logan say to Cece about what he heard from Rocky?**  
**Will he be mad? Will he be sad? OR will he do something he'll regret?**  
**So remember to stay tune to find out more! :)**

**In addition, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as i do**  
**Remember to tell me what you think about this chaper :)**  
**xoxo**  
**Bella**


	14. Heart to Heart

**Here is the new chapter for my story :)**  
**This chapter will be showing you guys more about Cogan! :)  
**

**As of the last part of the next chapter, I will slowly start to talk about Austin's concert**  
**You guys will be closer and closer to another sweet moment among a couple which is one of the parts of the story that I really loved!**  
**Well, it's something that older fans who were like 18 or above will definitely love**  
**But don't worry, it's not being any M... yet! As of now, it will slowly peel the outer layers of my characters :)**

**Remember I still open on the song for Cece and Rocky to sing for Austin Concert.**  
**It has to be a song that describes the strong friendship bond Cece and Rocky have.**  
**I ****may change the song if you guys suggest another one that's even more appropriate than the one I had in mind :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Heart to Heart**

**By the Sea:**

The boys all went over to the couch to do some stretching and some pre-surfing demonstrations. The girls and Austin went by the water to cheer for them as they, one by one, went into the water to surf.

Ty was the first to be in the water, he went through a smooth start but as the wave fall on him, he lost his balance and fall into the water.

"Good job, Ty! Next time, bend your knees more to gain a have a stronger lower-body balance." Instructor Kai advised.

"Got it! Thanks, man!" Ty said,

Deuce was next, he paddled out to the sea, he struggle to stand up on the board but before the waves reach him, he fell into the water.

"Nice try! Deuce, chill! You don't have to be so nervous!" Kai realized Deuce is just being nervous.

Deuce nodded, trying to cool down as when he paddled out to the sea, the one-storey high wave coming towards him literally scare the hell out of him.

Finally, its Logan took his board and paddle out to the water. He stood up in a perfect position but the waves behind him were a bit small therefore he did not fully enjoy his first experience.

"Good job, Logan! That was a very good start but next time paddle a bit more if you think the waves are too small." Kai praised.

"Noted! Thanks, Kai!" Logan said.

Lastly, its Dez turn. Since Dez have surfing experience, Kai let him try out an intermediate level wave. Dez took a deep breath and ran into the water. He immediately stood up when the wave is few inches away from. He surf the waves perfectly. Everyone clapped for Dez when he returned.

"Great job, Dez! That was perfect. I don't even think you need my help, you were great. You can hit the water any time. Just ask me if you have any doubts." Kai said as he clapped.

"Thank you!" Dez grinned.

After that, one by one Logan, Ty and Deuce took turns to try the waves. Soon an hour is up; Ty went to the girls to rest for an hour while Austin hit the water with Dez. Austin and Dez also helped Logan and Deuce on the way, guiding them along. By the time when it's Logan's turn to rest, Logan is already killing the waves. Logan saw all the girls were with standing by Kai, he knew that this is a perfect time for a heart to heart with Cece.

"Rocky, I need to talk to Cece. We will be by that side of the beach." Logan whispered to Rocky as he pointed to his right.

Rocky immediately knew what was he talking about so she nodded her head and gave him an 'got it' signal.

Logan walked to Cece's side, took her hand and brought her to the other side of the beach. Cece gave Logan a confused look but she still followed Logan to the other side of the beach.

**On the other side of the beach:**

Logan and Cece were walking by the beach, holding hands. Cece could sense something is wrong with Logan today but she cannot really tell what's wrong with him. She knew Logan is hiding something and is struggling to tell her. After walking for five minutes, she decides to break the ice first.

"Logan." Cece whispered behind Logan.

Logan stopped walking and turned to face Cece. He knew Cece could tell something is wrong with him. He took a deep breath and took both her hands.

"Cece." Logan said, looking into Cece's brown eyes. "Rocky told me something yesterday."

Cece's eyes went wide. She immediately knew what Logan is talking about.

"Logan! I….I…I…" Cece stammered.

"Cece. Please let me finish." Logan interrupted.

"Cece. I'm going to be honest with you. I was mad when what Rocky told me, but she was right. It's not your fault that you have doubts about our relationship. May be I was not honest enough with you about certain things sometimes but that does not mean I don't care. Cece, I love you, of course I cared about how you feel." Logan pulled Cece to the ground and together they sat down on the sand facing each other before Logan continued, "And of course I would want to have a future with you. I didn't really talked about it with you is because I thought we were too young for that. For now, we should just enjoy our youth with each other."

Tears star to well up on Cece's eyes. Cece could tell Logan was hurt about what he heard from Rocky … and about what she said.

"I'm sorry. I know it's just… just that sometime I panicked. " Cece said as tears start to drop.

Logan wiped off Cece's tears and kissed both side of Cece's cheeks.

"I know. I know." Logan comforted as he pulled Cece into his arms.

"I am not blaming you, Cece. I just want to be honest with you." Logan assured Cece while patting her back to calm her down.

"Cece, it's just that to me, I only want to enjoy a stress-less relationship with you, meaning we do not have to worry about stuff we have to worry when we're older like money. We only need to focus on each other, that's all." Logan said.

Cece sat up and looked at Logan with her reddish puppy eyes and said, "I'm sorry that I overreacted."

"Just promise me one thing; please talk to me if you lose confident in us or have doubts about us next time. It is really not a very good feeling to hear that from someone else, even if that someone is your best friend." Logan asked.

Cece wiped off her tears and nodded her head.

"I promise you!" Cece said, with a sweet smile.

Logan let out a relief sign as he grinned. He is just glad that he clear things with Cece and this misunderstanding is over. He does not want anything to be different among them. To him, the most important thing is Cece being happy.

"When did Rocky talked to you?" Cece asked curiously as she was sure Rocky was with her the whole night yesterday and today she was hanging with Rocky at the Green House. There is no way Rocky could sneak out to talk to Logan.

Logan chuckled as the thought of Rocky standing at his room door at 2 in the morning popped up in his head.

"She woke me up in the middle of the night to tell me that. She was really worried about you. She told me not to blame you for doubting my love. I should let you feel confident about my love first! She also said that we may be a bit young to talk about marriage and kids, but at least I should, at least, let you know how I feel." Logan replied with a smirk smile on his face.

Cece giggled upon hearing what Rocky told Logan. She is glad that Rocky told Logan about how she feels.

"I really have the best girlfriend slash BFF ever." Cece thought to herself.

After the heart to heart moment, Logan and Cece were like two switches being switched on. Little by little, they start to talk about their future, about Miami, about their college in New York, with their love brewing more and denser. Even the air surrounding them smelled sweeter. After talking for about an hour, they decide to return to the other side to join the others.

**By the Seaside: **

When Logan and Cece were walking towards the others, they saw Ty and Deuce surfing side by side in the sea. The waves weren't very big but they really rock the waves. The rest were cheering for Ty and Deuce. When Cece saw Rocky, she gentle took out her hand from Logan's hand and ran towards her BFF to give her a big bear hug. Logan chuckled behind them while the others look at Cece and Rocky with a puzzled expression.

"Thank you so much, Rocky!" Cece whispered to Rocky's ears.

Rocky grinned wider upon hearing Cece.

"Anything for my best friend!" Rocky whispered, "I know I've said this like a million times, but I'm gonna say it again. I still can't believe you two ended up together."

"Haha!" Cece laughed as she let Rocky go.

"Even I myself did not see that coming!" Cece replied with a big sweet smile on her face.

Just then, Ty and Deuce returned.

"You guys were gifted. Just a few tries and the three of you were rocking the waves. Just remember to practice and do not rush to try out any giant waves. Only move on when you guys are ready." Kai said to Ty, Logan and Deuce before he reached out to get the boards.

"We'll help you return these stuffs to the beach shack." Deuce said when Kai tried to take back the surf boards.

"Thanks!" Kai said.

Together the guys followed Kai to the beach shack to return the surf boards. After they have helped Kai settle all the stuff, the return to their blanket where they girls were at.

"Whoa! This is the most amazing evening I have ever had." Ty exclaimed.

"I agree! I have never had so much fun before." Deuce agreed.

"I'm hungry! Shall we eat first?" Tinka asked.

Logan looked down to his watch and said, "Zam! It's almost 7:30 already."

Cece looked around her and said, "Really? It's still quite bright here."

"Well, during summer, our sun down time will usually be around 7 so usually it will only be dark around 8." Ally explained.

"Cool! You guys better quickly change into some dry clothes so we can leave the beach to eat." Rocky said.

"Why don't we head to the mall for dinner?" Ty asked.

Tinka groaned, "But I'm tired. Is there any food nearby?"

"We could order pizza? So we can rest early for tomorrow's dance rehearsal?" Cece suggested!

"That is a perfect idea." Rocky agreed, "Why don't you guys join us too?"

Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish exchange looks and nodded their head.

"Let me order the pizzas!" Ally offered as she took out her phone to call for pizza delivery.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Ally asked as she dialed the number.

"Pepperoni!" Ty exclaimed.

"Meat Munchers!" Logan blurted.

"Trio Cheese!" Austin uttered.

Ally stood there in shock as the three of them shouted towards her while the other girls giggled behind them.

"Sorry, Ally! We didn't mean to scare you!" Austin apologized as he realized the three of them just shouted at Ally.

"It's ok!" Ally said, smiling, after she recovered.

While Ally is ordering pizza, the guys quickly dry themselves and took some dry clothes to the public toilet to change. The girls remained at the spot to pack. Soon, the guys return to help. After packing, the eleven of them, except Austin and Ally, decide to walk back to the beach house since it's only a five minute walk while Austin and Ally drive the car to the beach house.

**At the Beach House:**

When they reached the beach house, the girls, even Ally and Trish who uses a guest room at the third level, went up to change first while the guys stayed at the family room.

"Tomorrow, I will have dance rehearsal with Cece and Rocky so I will not be able to bring you guys around Miami." Austin said as the girls disappeared.

"It's cool. Can we watch?" Ty asked.

"Sure! Ally, Dez and Trish will be there too." Austin replied.

"Sweet! You sure it will not be too much trouble?" Deuce said.

"Of course not! But you guys sure you want to watch us the whole day? May be Dez and Trish can bring you guys around?" Austin offered.

"It's ok. We want to go around with Cece and Rocky, besides if we don't wait for them. They might kill us." Logan replied, smirking.

Ty and Deuce laughed and nodded in agreement.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Zam! The pizza is here? That was fast." Logan said as Ty went to the door to take the pizza and paid the delivery man.

After Ty placed the pizzas on the table, the girls appeared on the stairs. The girls have all changed into some comfy clothes.

"Whoa! The pizza is here? That was fast!" Cece said as they walked towards the guys.

"Haha! That was what Logan just said. You guys sure are a couple." Austin teased.

Cece blushed at Austin's words.

"Do you guys want to change first before eating? We can wait for you guys." Rocky asked.

"I think we better take a quick shower before we eat." Logan said.

So the guys went upstairs to change, with Austin and Dez using the guest room Ally and Trish just used. While the guys went upstairs to change, the girls went to the kitchen to get drinks.

"Whoa! Today is really a long and busy day!" Rocky said as she took the cups out of the cupboard to wash.

"I agree! We went to 'Fruit & Spice Park" and the beach! By the way, Ally! Do you do any surfing?" Cece asked, as she took out the soft drinks from the fridge.

"Not really. I mean I could but I am not very good at it. Trish is better at surfing than me." Ally replied.

"Why did you ask? You girls want to surf too?" Trish asked.

"Well, it looks fun. Rocky and I felt like trying." Cece replied.

"Cool! I could ask Austin to teach you, he thought me everything I know." Ally offered.

"Really?" Rocky asked.

Ally nodded.

"Thanks guys!" Rocky said as she and Cece hugged Ally.

The girls brought out 4 bottles of coke with eleven cups and a bucket of ice. After they settle down the pizzas and drinks on the dining table, the guys appeared in a fresh set of clothes. Together the eleven of them settle down in the dining room. After Cece and Rocky gave a cup of coke to everyone, they all took a slice of pizza.

* * *

**Seating Plan:**

**Deuce – Dina – Tinka – Austin – Ally – Trish **

**Ty – Rocky – Cece – Logan – Dez – Empty**

* * *

**What do you guys think about the heart to heart moment?**  
**I am adding in that scene because this is what couples thought off when they get older and get more serious in this relationship**  
**I hope this part is not too predictable for you guys cause i have asked my guy friends and they all say that they would confront the girl instead of making it a big deal**  
**So that's why in my story, Logan was mostly hurt and sad instead of being furious at Cece. :)**

**Remember to tell me what you think about this chaper :)**  
**xoxo**  
**Bella**


	15. TONY!

**Here is the new chapter for my story :)**  
**This chapter will be the last chapter for the week**  
**This chapter give you more deeds on Austin's concert.**  
**In addition, I do not own anything in this chapter or in this story :)**

**I have already chosen the song for Cece and Rocky**  
**And it will be with you a few chapters time**  
**Hope you guys will like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: TONY?!**

**In Dining Room:**

"Cece! Rocky! Are you excited about tomorrow?" Dina asked as she took a bite on her pepperoni pizza.

"Oh! I almost forget. Jimmy just called me, he told me that he have hired Jerry Mitchell to help you guys choreograph the dance for your song together." Austin informed Cece and Rocky.

"Jerry Mitchell? You mean the choreographer who won the Tony Award for Best Choreography for 2005 and 2013?" Cece asked as her eyes went wide.

"That's him." Austin replied, grinning widely at Cece's over-reaction.

Rocky and Cece looked at each other for a minute and started to squeak. They were so sudden and loud that everyone has to put their hands over their ears to cover the high pitched screaming by Cece and Rocky.

After a minute of squeaking, Logan, who sat next to Cece, and Ty, who say next to Rocky, each put a hand over Cece and Rocky's mouth respectively to stop them from destroying their ear drums.

"Cece! Chill! It's late and we have neighbors." Logan warned as his hand stayed firm over Cece's mouth.

"Rocky! Please take a hold of yourself!" Ty said at the same time with his hand still over Rocky's mouth.

After another minute, Logan and Ty still have their hand over Cece and Rocky's mouth while waiting for them to calm down.

"You girls have calmed down?" Ty asked Cece and Rocky.

With their mouth covered, they can only nod to answer Ty. Slowly, Logan and Ty removed their hand from their mouths, both tense and ready to put stop Cece and Rocky if they start screaming again.

"Sorry!" Cece and Rocky apologized together.

"I cannot believe that Jerry Mitchell is going to choreograph our song!" Cece half shouted, with his eyes filled with excitement.

"I know! That's like an opportunity of a lifetime." Rocky agreed.

"Oh man! You guys are really very lucky!" Ty said.

"For the love of goats, you two get to work with Jerry Mitchell? What is wrong with the world?" Tinka insulted.

Cece and Rocky was not even a slight offended by Tinka as they know Tinka is being Tinka.

"Ally! Thank you so much for helping us with the song!" Rocky said.

Ally giggled, "Don't thank me! I only came up with the music. You guys were the one who came up with the lyrics. The song is not only written by me, it is written by all three of us."

"Don't sell yourself short. Ally, you are an amazing song writer! Without you, I cannot be who I am today." Austin agreed with Rocky.

"I just hope that we will put up a great show for the audience." Cece said, a bit worry.

They continue talking about the Special Full Moon concert on Saturday. Soon, they have finished the pizzas and it's already almost 11.

"Zam! That was some amazing pizza!" Logan said after his last bite on the last piece of pizza.

"Whoa! Look at the time! We better go! Tomorrow we still have dance rehearsal in the morning!" Austin said after he took a look at his phone.

"Whoa! You're right!" Ally added.

"Oh, by the way! Where should we meet tomorrow?" Cece asked.

"And what time should we meet tomorrow?" Rocky asked.

"Jimmy said the studio will be available the whole day. We could drive you guys to the studio. We will be here by 8, and then we will drive to the studio together?" Austin asked.

"I could even bring some food for you guys. I will meet you guys at the studio at 8:30?" Trish suggested.

"It's ok. I can prepare breakfast here. We can eat before going to the Dance Studio." Logan offered.

"Will it be too much trouble for you?" Ally asked.

"Don't worry about it! I have been preparing breakfast for the past few days." Logan said.

"Cece and I can help you prepare breakfast!" Rocky suggested, with Cece nodding his head.

"Ok! So the plan tomorrow will be we'll all have breakfast together, here at 8 in the morning and then we will all leave the beach house to the Dance Studio." Ty concluded.

"Great! I think we better go home and rest. It's getting late and I am getting very tired." Ally said, yawning under her palm.

Together, Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish return to the family room and gather their things. Cece, Rocky and Dina helped clear the table as Ty bring in the cups to the kitchen to wash. After they have pack all the empty pizza boxes, Deuce cleared out the trash. After everything is cleared, the seven of them see Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish to the beach house's driveway to get their car.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Austin said before he drove off with Dez.

Ally just waved at them and drove off with Trish.

After Austin and Ally drove off, the seven of them return to the Beach House. Since everything is cleared, they just went upstairs to sleep.

**At Beach House:**

One hour before 8, Logan appeared in the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen, he saw Cece and Rocky were already in there, preparing breakfast. Cece was frying bacon while Rocky was making some fresh orange juice.

"Zam! You guys sure are early!" Logan said as he raised an eye brow.

Both Cece and Rocky giggled at Logan's weak insult.

"We were thinking, since you have been preparing breakfast for us for three days straight, it's only fair that we prepare breakfast for everyone today." Cece explained.

After Cece settled the plate of bacon on the kitchen's high table, she walked to Logan and gave him a kiss on his lips while Rocky is not looking.

Logan grinned at the kiss and whispered, "Good morning to you too, my love!"

Before Cece could reply anything, Rocky objected, "I know what you guys are doing behind me!"

Logan and Cece's went wide and turned around to look towards Rocky's direction, with Rocky's back still facing them.

Cece giggled and apologized, "Sorry, Rocky!"

"I'm not, by the way. But I am thankful for your help about yesterday." Logan added.

Rocky turned to them and smiled, "I am just glad that you two love birds have gotten over that."

Logan and Cece smiled at that sentence, both agreed with Rocky. They were both glad that 'that' is over. A minute later, Cece and Rocky both got back to work.

"Do you need any help?" Logan offered.

"Can you help me prepare the omelet?" Cece asked while frying some sausages.

"Sure!" Logan moved to Cece's side and start beating eggs for the omelet.

Just then, Ty and Deuce appeared in the kitchen. They each took a cup of orange juice from Rocky and sat by the dining table talking about their first surfing experience yesterday.

"Ding Dong…Ding Dong!"

At 8 sharp in the morning, Austin, Ally and Dez arrived at the beach house. Ty went to get the door.

"Morning, guys!" Deuce greeted as the three of them entered the dining room.

"Good morning!" Austin, Ally and Dez all greeted together at the same time.

"Breakfast is almost done!" Cece announced as she appeared in the dining room.

"Let me help you!" Ty offered.

"No worries, Ty. We are almost done. You guys take a seat first." Cece rejected.

"Where is Trish?" Deuce asked.

Now everyone realized that Trish is not with them.

"She has to meet Jimmy at the studio first." Ally explained.

After Cece, Rocky and Logan have settled all the food on the table, Tinka and Dina also appeared in the dining room. Together, they quickly eat their breakfast, all without a word, as they were all very excited to go to the Dance Studio to meet Jerry Mitchell.

After they finished the food, Ty and Deuce offered to do the dishes while the others head back to their room to change and to get their things. Half an hour later, the seven of them with Austin, Ally and Dez all left the beach house and headed their way to meet Jerry Mitchell at the Dance Studio.

**In Dance Studio:**

When they enter Starr Record, they saw Trish talking to Jimmy at the front desk. Trish informed them to head to the Dance Studio first to meet Jerry Mitchell, who was in the Dance Studio already, and she will join them after she finish talking to Jimmy. Austin and Ally nodded their head and led the rest to the elevator.

"The Dance Studio that we'll be using this morning will be Studio A which will be first door on our left." Austin announced as they arrived at level eight of the building.

"Oh my goodness, I cannot believe that we will get to meet Jerry Mitchell." Cece exclaimed.

"You girls better chill down! If not you will scare the hell out of Jerry Mitchell." Ty warned.

Cece and Rocky took a deep breath before entering the Dance Studio.

"Hi Austin! Hi Ally!" Jerry Mitchell greeted once he saw them walking through the door.

"Hey Jerry! How's it going?" Austin greeted as he hug Jerry.

"Good! I have been busy but still good." Jerry replied before turning to the girls and asked, "Ok, who will I be working with today?"

"This is Cece Jones and Rocky Blue! They will be performing with Austin." Ally replied as she pointed to Cece and Rocky.

"Nice to meet you, Cece and Rocky! I have heard quite about you from Jimmy!" Jerry smiled and continued, "Ally have sent me your song. I have just finished the choreography of the song. We will work on it after lunch. I know you guys will be performing a song with Austin too, so shall we start on that first?"

Cece and Rocky nodded their head, smiling.

"Great. I'll go get the dancers. Just chill and have fun today, Ok? Remember! This is your Dance Floor!" Jerry said before disappearing at the door.

"This is our Dance Floor? That is like music to my ears." Cece half shouted to Rocky.

"Why don't you guys sit by the corner behind and watch us?" Austin suggested.

Soon, Jerry returned to the studio and together, Austin, Cece and Rocky start to rehearse the dance choreography to 'Steal Your Heart'. Cece and Rocky managed to pick up the pace of the dance within a half hour. Even Jerry was really impressed by Cece and Rocky's performance that he even added in a little solo dance in the middle of the song for Cece and Rocky.

After two hours of rehearsing 'Steal your Heart', Jerry decided to give them a ten minute break to rest and have a drink.

"Ok! Great job, guys. Let's take ten and we will continue from here." Jerry announced.

Austin, Cece and Rocky returned to the others, while the other dancers rest by the other side of the room.

"You guys were amazing!" Deuce praised as the three of them sat in front of them.

"Cece! Have some water!" Logan said as he passed a bottle of water to Cece while Ty passed one bottle of water to Austin and Rocky each.

"Thanks!" Cece said and started drinking.

"Since this dance rehearsal will last the whole day, why don't we buy lunch later?" Logan suggested, feeling a bit heart ache while looking at Cece's tired face.

"Dude! That is a great idea." Ty agreed.

"Perfect! But what time is our lunch?" Rocky asked.

"Our lunch should be around 1." Austin replied.

Trish looked down to her phone and said, "It's already almost 11. Why don't Ally and I bring you around Starr Records for a bit and then we can go get lunch together later around 12?"

"But I'll still need to film Austin rehearse for his website; I will not be able to join you guys." Dez said.

"No worries, we can get food for the four of you." Ally said.

Just then, Jerry returned.

"Ok! Let's get back to work!" Jerry announced.

"Well, that's our cue to leave. We will see you guys later. Call us if you need anything." Ally said as she got up.

"Bye!" Cece, Rocky, Austin and Dez waved as the others left the room.

The three of them spend the next two hours rehearsing for 'Steal My Heart' to ensure a hundred percent performance among the three of them, with Dez recording everything on his DVR. Thankfully, by the time the rest of the gang returned back to the Dance Practice Room, Jerry finally agree to let them eat first before working on Cece and Rocky's Song.

"Perfect!" Jerry shouted after Austin, Cece and Rocky did their ending pose.

"That was a wonderful performance!" Jerry praised.

"Jerry! Can we have lunch now? We're starving." Austin asked as he saw the rest appeared at the door.

Jerry looked at his watch and said, "Ok! Let's take a break. All of you can go have lunch but be back by 2:30 the latest."

Jerry disappeared by the door with the other dancers after finishing his sentence.

"Austin! That was an amazing performance! I believed the fans will love it." Dez praised.

"Dez! When will you be posting the video?" Cece asked, curious.

"I will have to edit the video…" Dez thought for a little and continued, "I can upload the video by tomorrow night the earliest."

"Dude! Can you send me a copy of the video when you finished?" Ty asked.

"Sure!" Dez nodded.

"Guys! Can we discuss this tomorrow? I am starving!" Rocky interrupted.

Everyone burst into laughter at Rocky's whining. Ty and Deuce distribute a pack of sushi to everyone each.

"The sushi was a treat by Jimmy!" Trish said.

"Yummy!" Everyone said after their first bite.

After they finished their lunch, the rest share about what they saw during their tour around Starr Record. Soon, Jerry is back so the three of them got up and return to rehearsal.

"Austin, you can use the Dance studio next door to rehearse for tomorrow. Cece and Rocky, you two will stay here with me so we can work on your duet together." Jerry announced.

"Ok! See you girls later. Good luck." Austin said before leaving with all the male dancers as the female dancers will be helping with Cece and Rocky's duet.

Ally, Trish, Tinka, Deuce and Dina followed Austin while the rest stayed to watch Cece and Rocky rehearsal for their duet.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the rehearsal of Cece and Rocky's duet**  
**For your infomation, Jerry Mitchell is an actual person who really won the TONY in 2003 **  
**I google for choreographer that actually won TONY award for Broadways choreography and i found Jerry! :)**  
**Hope you guys love my story.**

**Remember to tell me what you think about this chapter :)**  
**xoxo**  
**Bella**


	16. This is our Dance Floor

**Here is the new chapter of the week for my story :)**  
**This chapter will not say much but it will slowly expose more and more on the concert.**  
**In addition, I do not own anything in this chapter or in this story :)**

**Thank you so much for your reviews and attention to my story :)**  
**Already 2000 views on my story, I'm so happy! thank you so much! **  
**Hope you guys will enjoy my new chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: This is our Dance Floor**

**In Dance Studio: **

Soon, Jerry start to brief them about the dance. By the corner of the room, Logan and Ty were watching them, along with Dez recording everything as per Ty's request. According to Ty, he wanted to show their parents how proud he is of his two baby sister.

Just as Jerry was about to play the music, Austin appeared at the door. Austin walked towards Logan and Ty while signaling Dez to come over.

"Guys, Jimmy just told me that he does not want anyone in this Studio except Jerry and the dancers. He does not want Cece and Rocky to have any distraction. So, you guys may have to join us at next door." Austin said.

"But Ty asked me to film everything." Dez said.

"I know, I told Jimmy. But he insisted only dancers and choreographer is allowed in this room. Sorry guys!" Austin apologized.

Logan and Ty looked at each other but did not say anything. They knew that this is Cece and Rocky's moment to shine and Jimmy is right, they will be a distraction if they continue to stay here.

Logan signed and said, "Fine! Let's go!"

Before they left the room, Ty and Logan waved a good bye to Cece and Rocky. Cece and Rocky waved back to them before returning to their rehearsal.

After Ty and Logan left the room, Jerry showed them a rundown on the song with his assistant. Cece and Rocky immediately loved the dances moves Jerry came up with for them. For the next few hours, Cece and Rocky really put in all their heart to learn the dance. Even though, they failed to catch the tempo a few times at first but they would encourage each other to work harder. Within a few hours, they manage to finish the song perfectly, without even any slight mistake.

"Girls! That was fantastic. Great job!" Jerry praised and everyone clapped at Cece and Rocky's performance.

Jerry looked down to his watch and gasped, "Whoa! It's already 8. We better call it for the day. Cece and Rocky, you two go back and have a good rest tonight. I will see you girls tomorrow"

After Jerry finished, he gathered his things and left the Dance Studio. Slowly, one by one the female dancers also left. Cece and Rocky quickly grabbed their things and headed next door to find their friends.

**In the Dance Studio Next Door:**

Austin had finished his rehearsal an hour ago, since they have to wait for Cece and Rocky. He told the male dancers to call it for the day while he and the rest remain in the studio while waiting for Cece and Rocky. In order to kill time, Austin has decided to have a little dance battle with Ty, since Ty brag that he was such a terrific dancer on Shake It Up!

"Whoa! Go Austin!"

"Ty! You rock! Go Ty!"

Ally, Trish and Dez were cheering for Austin, while Logan, Deuce, Dina and Tinka were cheering for Ty. On the other hand, Dez is recording their dance battle.

That was the scene Cece and Rocky saw when he entered the studio. It took them a minute to realize that Austin and Ty is not fighting but having a dance battle. They turned to look at each other for a second and started cheering for Ty too.

Cece walked towards Logan while Rocky walked towards Tinka.

Logan planted a kiss on Cece's forehead before reaching out to help her with her things.

"Thank you, Logan!" Cece giggled at the tingling feeling on her forehead, "Who is winning?"

"Not too sure on this one but now the score is one to one." Logan replied.

"Oh! You're going down Ty!" Austin bragged.

"Dude! This man does not lose!" Ty replied.

"Ya! But Ty Blue does!" Austin continued.

"Oh! Now you're going down." Ty insulted.

Both danced fiercely, not giving in to each other. It seems to be a tie until Ty did a head spin, and Austin gave in.

"Haha! Ok, you are good! I give up on this one. But I will only admit this is a tie." Austin said, reaching out a hand to Ty.

"Fine by me!" Ty shake Austin's hand and they decide to call it even.

"How did that happened?" Rocky asked curiously.

"Well, Austin finished almost an hour ago. But we don't want to interrupt you girls so we were talking. Then, Austin and Ty went in a little argument on who is a better dancer so they decide to have a dance-off to see who the better dancer is." Deuce replied, grinning widely.

Cece and Rocky burst into laughter at Austin and Ty's foolishness. Austin and Ty turned red upon Cece and Rocky's reaction. When the others saw their face, everyone started laughing and joking about the dance-off. Even if they were teased by the others, everyone agrees that Austin and Ty both are terrific dancers.

**At Special Full Moon Concert Stadium:**

The seven of them woke up early in the morning on their own. After getting ready, they took 11a cab down to the stadium to meet Austin and the others. When they have arrived, the big muscular man they saw on the night of the Beach Party was standing by the backstage door again. But this time, he just let them in without asking anything as he recognized them. When they were in, they were approached by Jimmy's assistance who was waiting for them by the door.

"Good morning! I am Amber, Mr Starr's assistant. You must be Cece and Rocky!" The assistance said, the moment she saw the seven of them.

Cece and Rocky nodded their head.

"Mr Starr is waiting for you. This way please." She said and led them down towards a hallway.

**In Cece and Rocky's Green Room:**

After walking for about two minutes, they stopped at a door with a big star sign and in the sign were written "Cece and Rocky". Everyone's jaw dropped when they enter the room.

It was a really big lounge room with a really big TV by the wall. There were couches on the left side of the room and two long tables by the right side, with hot dogs, hamburgers, and many other foods on them. There is even a chocolate fountain and a cotton candy machine by the side of the table.

Towards the back of the room was a door leading to a dressing room filled with long racks of clothes. And by the corner of the room were two changing room with two dressing tables facing each other in the middle of the room.

"I suppose you girls like your green room?" Jimmy suddenly appeared behind them.

"Thank you so much Jimmy!" Rocky turn around and thanked him.

"Ya, this room is like the size of my family room and kitchen." Cece added.

"Glad that you guys liked it. I will give you girls sometime to settle down and have some food for breadfast. Later, I will send two Stylists in to help you girls pick your outfits and also to set your makeup and hairdo to match your outfit for the concert later. You can have your lunch here around 11:30; someone will bring in your lunch for all of you. After lunch, Austin will bring you girls on stage to do a rundown and at 5, you girls will return to your dressing room to change and get ready for the show. Got it?" Jimmy asked.

"Got it!" Cece and Rocky replied together.

"Ok! I still have to go check on Austin. I'll see you girls at the concert later and good luck on your performance. Break a leg." Jimmy blessed before he left the room.

"I cannot believe that we're going to perform on National TV!" Cece exclaimed.

"I know!" Rocky half shouted back to Cece.

"I have informed our parents about the concert. They will be watching it on TV in Chicago." Ty informed.

"I even tweeted to all our classmates about the concert." Dina added.

"Oh my god! This is so exciting!" Cece squealed.

"I think we better have some food first, so we can have energy for the rest of the day." Rocky suggested.

Together the seven of them grab some food from the table and sat by the couch. Soon the Stylists Jimmy send, appeared at the door. Cece and Rocky followed the Stylists into the dressing room for their dress fitting while the others sat outside playing card games to kill time.

After two hours of dress fitting, the Stylists have finally decided on Cece and Rocky's clothing, makeup and hair. They then leave the room to have their lunch and also to report back to Jimmy of their outcome. Cece and Rocky returned to their green room after changing into their own clothes.

**[B: Sorry guys! I cannot tell spill too much about their dress fitting as it has to be a secret…. Until next chapter! Haha! J]**

"So how's the dress fitting?" Tinka asked as they entered the room.

"The clothes they have inside were amazing!" Cece replied.

"Ya, we cannot wait for you guys to see it later." Rocky added.

"That's great. Our lunch just arrived so you two better eat first. Austin will be coming over soon to get you two." Logan said.

Ty and Deuce settled a tray of sushi on the coffee table, and after giving the food to everyone, they started to eat their lunch together.

"Hey guys!" Austin greeted as he appeared suddenly at the door with Ally, Trish and Dez.

"Hey!" everyone greeted back.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were supposed to come get them after lunch?" Logan asked, worried that Austin is here to get Cece and Rocky.

"Logan, relax! We came here to have lunch with you guys, not to abduct Cece and Rocky!" Austin replied, chuckling at Logan's reaction.

Everyone burst into laughter when Logan turned red.

The eleven of them all finished their lunch together quickly and within half an hour they were all done. Now, they were talking about the concert later.

"I still cannot believe we will perform on stage on NATIONAL TV. I feel like I'm going to throw up." Rocky said, starting to feel sick.

"Relax! Rocky, we will definitely rock the stage. Besides I will be with you on stage together." Cece said.

Deuce nodded and said, "I agree, besides it's not like it's your first time on TV. You dance on Shake It Up every week for almost five years; you have performed on stage on Japan; you were a model on camera… twice; ..."

"I GET IT, Deuce! I am on TV a lot, but this is the first time we were introduced as Cece and Rocky and not as Shake It Up dancers. It really is huge for me." Rocky interrupted, feeling a bit annoyed.

Cece pulled Rocky into a bear hug and whispered into Rocky's ears, "We will be in this together. I will always be there for you, bestie! We will always be best at being Cece and Rocky!"

Rocky grinned upon wearing Cece's words and replied, "Thank you, Cece!"

After a while, Rocky let Cece go and took a deep breath to prepare herself for later.

"Ok! I feel better now!" Rocky said.

"Great! Besides, now it's only rehearsal and you still have to perform on National TV later so… I am going to shut up right now!" Deuce quickly changed the subject when he realized everyone, except Rocky, is staring at him as though they want to rip him apart.

"Ignore what Deuce just say, Rocky! You and Cece will be fantastic tonight! You will definitely show everyone the new you!" Dina reassured Cece and Rocky on how great they are.

"Thanks Dina!" Cece and Rocky said together, smiling.

"Oh, Austin! Can we watch you guys from the front? I do not want to stay in this 'tiny' throughout the whole concert, having to watch the concert on that TV." Ty pointed towards the TV in the room as he remembered that neither of them said anything about concert seats.

"Crap! I almost forget to tell you guys! Jimmy has reserved VIP seats for you guys on the second level. Dez and I will be joining you guys too." Trish replied.

"Zam! This is my first time on the VIP area of a concert. I can't wait for the concert." Logan exclaimed.

"Me too! Man, I cannot believe my two baby sister will be performing tonight!" Ty added.

Just then, someone entered the room.

"We will be ready for rehearsal in ten, please head to the stage for rehearsal." A man with a headphone shouted before leaving the room.

"Okay! That's our cue! Ally, Cece, Rocky! Let's go!" Austin said, before leaving for the door.

"Bye guys!" Ally and Rocky said before following Austin.

"Good luck, beautiful!" Logan kissed Cece's cheek before she got up.

She blushed and quickly got up to catch up with the others.

After the four of them left, Amber came in.

"Trish! Dez! Mr Starr would like to talk to the two of you regarding the concert. He is now waiting for you guys in his temporary office." Amber informed.

"Thanks Amber! Dez, let's go!" Trish said.

"We will see you guys later!" Dez said before disappearing at the door.

The rest stayed in the room, looking at each other while wondering what they should do now.

"What should we do now?" Tinka asked.

"I have no idea either!" Dina replied.

Logan looked around the room and suddenly, something caught his eye.

"I know! We can make posters for Cece and Rocky later." Logan said as he pointed to the corner of the room towards the white poster boards and a box of markers beside it.

"Dude! That was a great idea." Ty agreed.

"Now is already almost 12:30 so that means we still have like four hours to make posters to surprise Cece and Rocky!" Deuce said as he looked down to his phone.

"Shall we get started?" Ty said as he walked over to the corner to pick up the boards and markers.

"We should not let them see any of this! This can be a surprise for the girls!" Logan added.

"Agreed!" Everyone agreed.

As Cece and Rocky were waiting by the stage for their turn, little that they know the rest of the gang were all preparing posters to surprise them later. Since there were three boards, Ty and Deuce paired up while Tinka and Dina paired up. As for Logan, he himself decided to work on a little grand romantic gesture for Cece to show his love for her on national TV.

* * *

**Remember to tell me what you think about this chapter :)**  
**xoxo**  
**Bella**


	17. Gesture & Glamour

**Here is another new chapter for you guys!**

******You will get to watch Cece and Rocky perform with Austin on stage together in this chapter **  
**The song i have chosen for the three of them to perform is Steal Your Heart and you will know the reason why in the next chapter**

**Not only that, next chapter will also be the chapter that most of you have been waiting for for quite some time. **  
**As Cece and Rocky will be performing their song together on stage in the next chapter and you guys will know which song i have picked.**

**Hope you guys like it!  
**

**Remember to leave a review on what you think about this chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Gesture & Glamor**

**At Backstage:**

As the rest were working on the poster, Austin, Ally, Cece and Rocky were all waiting patiently for rehearsal to start. The stage Austin's Special Full Moon Concert is shaped like a capital letter – T with two rising platforms, one at the back and one at front. The rehearsal went on so smoothly that even Jimmy return to the stage to praise them.

"Guys! I just saw your run down! Great job!" Jimmy praised, he took a look at his watch and continued, "It's only 4:30. You guys can return to your green room to rest. You guys will only need to get ready at 5. Trish will come and get you guys later at 6:30."

"Thanks Jimmy! See you!" Austin said.

Together the four of them all returned to their own individual green room to rest.

**In Cece and Rocky's Green Room:**

When Cece and Rocky returned to their green room, the guys have already done with the poster and left them behind the couches so that they will not see them. Cece and Rocky sat on the couch together with the others while having some food and drink to help build up energy later.

Before the time even reached 5, the two Stylists returned to the green room to help Cece and Rocky get ready for the show. After Cece and Rocky changed into their first outfit, the Stylists quickly get their hair done before putting on makeup on them. It took them more than an hour to get them ready for the show later.

Cece is wearing a light red/ orange ombre silk shirt with the ends tied into a knot, showing a bit of her flat stomach and black shimmering mini skirt with black translucent stockings and a pair of knee high silver/white high heel boots. On her neck is a big city statement necklace with the word 'MIAMI' in the middle, with pretty-tough faux pearl ear cuff and stud as her earrings, and femme bangle set on her left wrist.

Rocky is wearing a white tank top and a dark blue with white spots shirt with the ends tied into a knot just like Cece's and a shimmering cosmetic peach tiered ruffle skirt with black translucent stockings and a pair of knee high silver/black high heel boots. On her neck is a silver ball & snake chain necklace, with silver luxe tassel earrings, and sleek box chain bracelet set on her right wrist.

"Zam!" Logan exclaimed when he saw Cece and Rocky exit from the dressing room.

"Wow! You girls look amazing!" Ty added.

"You girls look great in those outfits!" Dina complimented.

"You guys look great!" Deuce agreed.

"I love those outfits!" Even Tinka also love their clothes.

Cece and Rocky giggled and said, "Thanks guys!"

Just then, Trish entered the room to get Cece and Rocky back to the back stage.

"Cece, Rocky! Jimmy wants to see all the performers backstage now." Trish said.

"Ok! See you guys later!" Cece and Rocky said before leaving the room.

After Cece and Rocky disappeared out of sight, Trish turned to the others and asked, "Shall we all head to VIP area first?"

They nodded; they quickly get their posters and followed Trish out of the green room and into the VIP area.

**In VIP Room:**

When they reached the second level, they saw a huge room with a balcony facing the stage. Both locations were filled with couches and round tables with chairs surrounding it. By the side of the room, bartender and catering service were standing by to serve the VIP guests. As they headed out to the balcony with glass fences surrounding the area, Dez was already sitting by a round table with a perfect view of the stage.

"Guys! Over here!" Dez shouted across the open area when he saw Trish with the others behind her.

"Hey Dez!" Everyone greeted.

"Whoa! Are those posters?" Dez asked when he saw cardboards in their hands.

"Yup, we just made them! It's a surprise for Cece and Rocky!" Ty replied.

"Cool!" Dez exclaimed.

"Looks like the concert starting!" Trish said when the whole stadium turned black, leaving only the LED lights among the crowd below.

**At Backstage:**

As people start to fill the audience seats, Austin, Ally, Cece and Rocky were all standing backstage waiting for stage crew to put microphones on them.

"I cannot believe how many people will be watching me throw up!" Rocky said after the stage crew has disappeared.

"Relax, Rocky! We can do this!" Cece said.

"Ok! Ally, please get ready at the platform." The man with headphone appeared behind them.

"Ok! Thanks, George!" Ally said before turning to her friends, "See you guys later!"

"Good luck, Ally!" Austin, Cece and Rocky half-shouted to Ally before she disappeared.

"Follow me! We can see the stage from the side." Austin guided Cece and Rocky through a long hallway to the right side of the stage.

They stood by the stage and waited patiently for the concert to start. Soon the whole stadium black out, leaving only the LED lights on among the audience and within a few minutes, the music to 'I'm Finally Me' start to fill the atmosphere and slowly Ally start to appear in the middle of the stage.

**Hey hey  
Uh-huh  
Hey hey  
Uh-huh  
Hey hey  
Yeah  
I'm finally me**

**I've never felt this before  
I'm not afraid anymore  
Been writing words on a page  
'Cause I got so much to say  
And now I'm taking the stage  
Woah  
**  
**I'm getting ready to fly  
I know it's my time to shine  
Don't care if I make mistakes  
I'll do whatever it takes  
'Cause I got so much to say  
Woah**

While Ally is performing her song, George appeared again to get Austin to position.

"Austin, please get ready at the front platform." George said as he appeared out of nowhere again and disappeared out of sight… again.

"Ok, that's my cue. I'll see you girls later! Ally will join you here later. Good luck!" Austin informed them before moving to the front platform.

"Thank you! See you later on stage!" Cece said.

"Thanks! Good luck to you too" Rocky said.

Soon Ally finished her song and disappeared at the back of the stage as spotlight started to shine towards the front of the stage. Austin suddenly jumped up onto the stage and started to sing to the song 'Illusion'.

**I'll be your entertainer  
I'm putting on a show  
I'm gonna levitate ya  
Leave you wa-wa-wanting more  
**

**I see your fascinated  
I've got you hypnotized  
White gloves, whatcha dream of  
A fantasy before your eyes  
**

Just then, Ally appeared behind Cece and Rocky. They quickly gave her a hug.

"Ally! That was amazing!" Cece commented.

"Ally! You are amazing!" Rocky added.

"Thanks, guys!" Ally said, grinning widely at their comments.

Slowly, Austin performed song by song for the audience, while changing his outfit every three to five songs; and finally after his third change of clothes and at the tenth song of the concert, George appeared again.

"Cece Jones, please head over to the left stage and Rocky Blue, please stay here and wait for Austin's cue" George said.

"Good luck and I'll see you on stage!" Cece encouraged Rocky with a hug before following George to the left side of the stage.

"How are you, MIAMI?" Austin greeted.

"GOOD!" The audience shouted back.

"Perfect! Tonight I have a little treat for all of you!" Austin paused for a minute and continued, "I am proud to introduce two new friends who are visiting Miami from Chicago and they will be performing this next song with me. But later, when they come out, I hope all of you can put your hands together and cheer for our one and only – Cece and Rocky!"

Slowly pop music start to fill the air around the stadium, the gang also quickly moved towards the fences, rising up their posters in the air.

**You're a good girl  
The perfect picture of an angel's smile  
From a magazine**

Rocky starts to appear on the right side of the stage. She posed for a second to the audience before dancing towards Austin.

**But it's a new world  
And I know so well the side of you  
No one's ever seen **

Cece then started to appear on the stage with a pose before dancing towards Austin.

**Hey now baby,  
No doubt about it, girl  
You drive me crazy  
I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me  
Wanna steal your heart  
Steal your heart**

**… … … … …**

Slowly, Austin, Cece and Rocky were all in the middle of the stage dancing to the rhythm. As Cece and Rocky looked up towards the VIP section, they saw the others holding posters towards them.

Ty and Deuce were holding a poster that says 'Go Rocky and Cece! You will always be Number ONE!'

Tinka and Dina were holding a poster that says 'All the BEST! Tear down the stage!'

Logan was holding a poster that says 'Cece Jones, I Love YOU! You will always be my SUPERSTAR!'

When Cece saw Logan's poster, she blushes as Rocky threw her a playful frown expression, even Austin also laughed between lyrics at Cece when he saw Logan's poster.

**… … … … … …  
I'll break it down  
So you can't hide it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart**

Austin, Cece and Rocky did an ending post together with their hands curled into a heart shape over their chest when Austin finished the final words of the song.

"Miami! Do you like their performance?" Austin asked.

Everyone clapped and shouted out Cece and Rocky's names to cheer for them.

They smiled brightly and said, "Thank you!" They then quickly run towards the back stage to change into their second outfit.

The crowd started to shout "MORE! MORE! MORE!... …ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!"

Austin chuckled and said, "Don't worry! It's not over yet! The two of them is now going back stage to change and perform a song for you guys!"

Everyone immediately shouted out "Yay!"

**At Cece and Rocky's Green Room:**

Cece and Rocky quickly ran into their dressing room to change for their second outfit while Austin performs another three songs.

"I cannot believe! They love us, Cece!" Rocky exclaimed as they go into the changing room.

"I know! They even ask for more! This is really like a superstar life for us!" Cece squealed.

Within five minutes, Cece and Rocky finally changed in their second outfit and were now sitting in front of their dressing table so that the stylist can do some final touch up on their hair and makeup.

Cece was wearing an above knee length midnight grey pleated dress with a skinny metallic waist belt and silver ankle boots. On her neck was a braided necklace of different-sized dark purple pearls with chains dangling, with subtle glam studs with ear cuff, and city chic tassel bracelet of the same colour as her necklace.

Rocky was wearing a knee length black sequin dress with jade lace and with black ankle boots. On her neck was an endless glam chain necklace, with sleek fringe drop earrings and multistrand rolo chain bracelet.

**At Backstage:**

When Cece and Rocky returned to Ally's side, Austin just started to singing to his third song so that means they still have another three to four minutes before they go on stage.

Ally was staring at Cece with a playful smile and immediately, Rocky and Cece knew she saw the poster too. Rocky cannot help but giggling which Cece blushed even more at Rocky and Ally's reaction but did not say anything.

"Cece and Rocky, please get ready at the platform." George appeared behind Cece, just in time to save Cece from this embarrassing moment.

"I know you guys are getting a bit impatient and wanted to watch Cece and Rocky again. They are now ready to perform their new song, which is written by them and Ally. So once again let's welcome, Cece Jones and Rocky Blue from Chicago!" Austin announced as he disappeared at the front platform.

Everyone in the stadium start to cheer for Cece and Rocky as the whole stadium black out again.

Slowly, a pop music started to fill the air and a spot light start to shine towards the middle of the stage…

* * *

**Remember to tell me what you think about this chapter :)**  
**xoxo**  
**Bella**


	18. Time to BLOW THE SYSTEMS!

******I know you guys may be wondering why did I post three chapters in one shot today.**  
******Well, that's because my family will be going on a vacation tonight so I won't be able to post for the next three weeks.**  
******And I will only return next year on 3 January 2014 which is like three weeks later  
**

******I hope you guys will still continue to support me on my story**

******Have fun together with your friends and family and I wish you guys an early Christmas and a Happy New Year. **  
******See you guys, Next Year :)**

**********Remember to leave a review on what you think about this chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Time to BLOW THE SYSTEM!**

**On Stage:**

The stage was dark as a pop music started to fill the air…

**Cece:**  
**Hey! Hey! Hey! **

**Rocky:**  
**La La La La La…**

**Cece:**  
**Hey! Hey! Hey! **

**Rocky:**  
**La La La La La…**

Slowly, a spot light start to shine towards the middle of the stage as the platform started to rise up with Cece and Rocky dancing and jumping randomly to the music, with their microphone stand in front of them…  
**  
Cece:  
You come from here**  
**I come from there  
**  
**Rocky:  
You rock out in your room**  
**I rock a world premiere**

**Cece:  
We're more alike than  
Anybody could  
Together:****  
Ever tell… (Rocky: Ever tell...)**

**Rocky:  
Friday we're cool**  
**Monday we're freaks**

Rocky danced-ran towards the left side of the stage as she sings…

**Cece:  
Sometimes we rule**  
**sometimes we can't even speak**  
**  
**Cece danced-ran towards the right side of the stage as she sings…

**Rocky:  
But we can get up and let loose and LOL (Together: LOL)  
**  
**Cece:  
It may seem cliché for me to wanna say  
That you're not alone (Rocky: That you're not alone)  
**  
**Rocky:  
And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact  
I got your back (Cece: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!)**

Both Cece and Rocky start to run towards the front section of the stage together as they sing…

**Together:  
'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary**

Cece and Rocky met at the front section of the stage, leaning their back onto each other as they sing together.

**Together:  
You and me the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're one and the same…****  
**  
Cece and Rocky start to run around the front section as they dance to the rhythm of the music.  
**  
Cece:**  
**Hey! Hey! Hey! **

**Rocky:**  
**La La La La La…**

**Rocky:  
I'm kinda like you, you're kinda like me**  
**  
Cece:  
When we write the same song in a different key**

**Together:  
It's got a rhythm you and me can get along (Get along)**

As they sing, they danced among group of female background dancers on each side of the stage. The crowd waved, moving their hand left and right together as all of them were lost in Cece and Rocky's beautiful voice.**  
**  
**Cece:  
It may seem cliché for me to wanna say  
That you're not alone (Rocky: Here I go again)  
**  
**Rocky:  
And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact  
I still got your back, yeah! (Cece: I still got your back)  
**  
**Together:  
'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary**  
**  
**Cece and Rocky moved towards the middle together and sing. They would jump around the stage like crazy, with their fist in the air, and dance randomly to the music as they give a hug to each other, every once in a while, along the music.

Together:  
You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same!

**Cece:  
'Cause we're one and the same**

**Rocky:  
We're anything but ordinary  
**  
**Cece:**  
**One and the same  
**  
**Rocky:**  
**We're so good, more than momentary!  
**  
**Cece:  
Cause we're one  
(Rocky: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah)  
**  
**Cece:  
Cause we're one **  
**(I think we're almost legendary)**  
**  
Rocky:  
We're Anything but ordinary**

Rocky:  
You and me the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream

**Oh~**

Rocky and Cece suddenly ran towards the back of the stage together as they continue to sing…  
**  
Together:****  
You and me the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same  
****  
Cece:**  
**Hey! Hey! Hey! **

**Rocky:**  
**La La La La La…**

**Cece:**  
**Hey! Hey! Hey! **

Together they posed with their arms around each other as their song finished.

"Thank you! This song is called 'One and the Same', this is our friendship song! We are of one individually but we are also the same together! We hope you guys like it." Cece announced as the female background start disappeared, leaving only the two of them on stage.

The crowd, even their friends, all cheered for them. Among of the audience, some would hug their friend beside to express the love they have for each other.

They slowly disappeared on the stage as the platform beneath them started to lower and at the same time Austin slowly appeared at the front of the stage.

**At backstage:**

"Wow! Guys, that was amazing!" Ally praised when Cece and Rocky returned to the right entrance of the stage.

Cece and Rocky ran towards Ally and together the three of them hugged each other.

"Thanks, Ally! We couldn't have done that without you." Cece said, as they let Ally go.

"Ya, Ally. You really are an amazing song writer. Thank you for writing that amazing song for us." Rocky added.

"No girls! That song was written by all three of us. You guys deserve the credit as much as I do." Ally denied.

"But you were the one who came up with the rhythm and even most of the lyrics; we only came up with a few sentences." Cece said.

"Cece's right, Ally. Don't sell yourself short, you deserve the credit. Just enjoy the moment, please!" Rocky added.

"Well … ok! You are welcome." Ally smiled.

The three of them giggled together and hug again. After that, they continued to watch Austin performed on stage for another five more songs. As Austin started to perform 'Don't Look Down', Ally turned around to face Cece and Rocky.

"Austin still has like five more songs after this one. Why don't we head back to our dressing room to get ready for the after party first so that we do not have to rush and Austin doesn't have to wait for us?" Ally suggested.

Cece and Rocky looked at each other for like a second and nodded their head together. Together they walked towards the end of the back stage and back to their green room to get ready for the after party later.

**At the After Party:**

Since Austin, Ally, Cece and Rocky still have to change; Trish, Dez and the rest of the gang decide to head to the after party first. The after party was located at a function room by the hotel next to the stadium. When they entered the function room, the room was already filled with dancers, musicians and man in suits. After taking a cup of drink each, they sat by a round table, waiting for Austin, Ally, Cece and Rocky to enter the room. Soon, Jimmy entered the room and headed directly to the mini stage.

"May I have your attention, please?" Jimmy announced.

Everyone turned to face Jimmy as the music in the room slowly turn soft.

"Thank you! Tonight's show was a great success; this was all because of the effort and hard work all the stage crew had put in. Thank you for making this concert so spectacular." Jimmy said as he raised his glass of champagne for a toast.

All the stage crew and dancers raised their drink to toast Jimmy as the rest put their hands together to clap for the hard work of the stage crew and dancers.

"Now shall we invite our superstar that brought this concert to the next level?" Jimmy asked, enthusiastically.

Everyone clapped harder and shouted, "YES!"

Jimmy laughed and continued, "Let's welcome our super star, Austin Moon, along with the guest stars of the concert, Ally Dawson, Cece Jones and Rocky Blue!"

The whole room suddenly turned dark, leaving only a spotlight shining towards the entrance. Austin and Ally entered the room with Cece and Rocky behind them. The four of them were all smiling very brightly while waving to the others in the room.

Austin went on stage while Ally, Cece and Rocky walked towards the gang.

"Thank you! Tonight truly was amazing! Thank you so much for making this happened. I hope you guys will have a great night enjoying this party!" Austin said and left the stage as music start to volume.

"You guys were awesome on stage!" Logan commented as he pulled Cece in his arms and whispered, "You don't really need that song to prove that you can steal you hear, cause my hear already belonged to you. By the way doo you anything to say to me about my poster?"

Cece blushed even more and murmured, "I love you too!"

Logan smirked as he let Cece go.

Beside them, Ty, Tinka, Deuce and Dina were all congratulating Rocky while Trish and Dez were congratulating Ally. All were giving Logan and Cece some space to be mushy.

"Little sis! You were amazing!" Ty praised as he hugged his sister.

"You girls were awesome!" Tinka and Dina added as they hugged Rocky.

"Great Job, guys!" Deuce said.

"Ally! That was amazing!" Trish praised as she hugged Ally.

"Cece! You were amazing too." Ty praised Cece as Logan let her go.

"Awww… Thanks, Ty!" Cece gave Ty a hug as she replied.

"Ty's right! You two were amazing! It's like you two were meant to be on stage performing!" Austin added as he walked over.

"I agree, the song you two wrote together really expressed your friendship. I just loved that song so much!" Trish complimented.

Cece and Rocky giggled and said, "Thanks!"

"I believe. Cece and Rocky were not the only ones who were amazing at expressing their feelings." Ally smirked towards Logan.

Everyone burst into laughter as Cece went red and buried her head into Logan's chest. Logan laughed even more as he wrapped his arms over Cece's waist again.

"Sorry, my girlfriend is a bit shy." Logan apologized with a playful smile on his face.

Cece smacked Logan's arm as the others laughed even louder at Cece's reaction.

"Haha! Ok! I think we better stopped, if not we may be arrested for making Cece suffocate." Ty joked.

The rest finally stopped laughing and Cece slowly left her head from Logan's chest but her face is still red from Logan's romantic gesture.

Austin chuckled again and said, "Tonight was really…."

"Can we have some food first? I'm starving!" Rocky interrupted, with puppy dog eyes pleading for food.

Everyone chuckled at Rocky's cute expression; together they moved to the catering area and grab some food each.

"So how is my super star tonight? Having fun?" Jimmy walked over to their table where the eleven of them were eating.

"Thanks Jimmy! Tonight was fantastic." Austin replied.

"Good to hear that. I just got a call from the TV producers; they said that tonight's live concert was watched by over ten million people over America." Jimmy announced.

Everyone stared at Jimmy in shock, with their jaw wide open.

"Ttttt…Ten… Ten Million?" Austin gasped.

"Yup! Especially during Cece and Rocky's performance, it went up almost another five million." Jimmy added, smiling.

"Whoa!" Cece blurted.

"That… That… That was amazing!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Indeed it was. That's why, Cece and Rocky? I am really interested to signing you two into Starr Record." Jimmy asked.

Cece and Rocky looked at each other for a minute and started squeaking while jumping up and down in a circle.

"Oh My God! Seriously?" Ty asked.

Jimmy nodded his head in reply. Finally, Cece and Rocky have gotten hold of themselves and stop squeaking.

"We would love to, Jimmy!" Cece replied.

"But we cannot!" Rocky added, looking a bit guilty.

Everyone turned to stare at Rocky in shock, even Cece.

"Why not?" Tinka asked for everyone.

"Cece, remember? We were supposed to study in New York together, like we talked about? Not to mention, I was given a once in a life time opportunity to study at Harvard Medical School and you were also given a chance to study at Julliard." Rocky replied.

"You are right, Rocky! I did promise my mom that I will go to College first, no matter what happened." Cece agreed.

"In that case, it will be an issue at all." Jimmy said suddenly.

"It will not?" Cece asked, curiously.

"You girls can still go to College. You can call me when you girls have graduated, if you are still interested in joining my record label." Jimmy explained and turned to face Cece, "Besides, if you really went to Julliard, it will really help your future in the show business. That is indeed an opportunity of a life time."

"Really?" Cece squealed.

"Absolutely! Here is my number." Jimmy answered; and took out his business cards and handled one to Cece and Rocky each.

"Thank you so much, Jimmy!" Cece and Rocky replied together.

"My pleasure! Enjoy the rest of your evening here. I have to leave for a meeting later. See you." Jimmy said before leaving the function room.

"Cece!" Rocky turned to face Cece, "Did that just happened?"

Cece grinned widely as she jumps up and down and shouted, "IT DID!"

Cece and Rocky immediately wrapped their hands around each other. Now this is definitely the evening that both Cece and Rocky will never forget.

They cannot believe that Jimmy have given them such a huge offer. Even if they reject him for college, he is willing to put his offer on hold. This is really something that they did not expect! Neither of them expects the route to their dream to be a super star to be so smooth because of this trip. People may think that rejecting such an offer for college is a really stupid idea but they both know that college may be the only time they have with each other as they may really go in separate ways after they graduate.

* * *

**Next chapter will be one of the mushy and romantic chapter which i LOVED very much**  
**I hope you guys will still stay with me even after the three weeks break I am having with my family**  
**Remember to tell me what you think about this chapter :)**  
**xoxo**  
**Bella**


	19. Me and you Together! Sneak Peak

Hi Guys,

I'm currently still on vacai in Korea!

I am really having a lot of fun with my family and my besties

I may be a bit delayed on my next chapter due possible flight delay at Korea so that's why I am now posting a little short paragraph of my next chapter to apologies in advance for the delay.

I will be posting the full chapter by the latest on next Monday.

Happy new year to all great reader and writers all there!

Hope you guys will enjoy my sneak peak and remember to leave a lot of reviews

xoxo

Bella

* * *

**Here is sneak peak one:**

"Morning, you two love birds!" Rocky greeted cheerfully as she appeared on the stairs with Ty, Deuce and Dina.

"Good morning, guys!" Cece and Logan greeted.

"Dude! Thanks for the pizzas! I'm starving now!" Ty exclaimed when he saw pizza boxes being laid on the coffee table in the family room.

The four of them quickly sat down around the coffee table, all reaching out for pizzas.

"Where's Tinka?" Cece asked when she realized someone is missing.

"She's still in the bathroom." Dina said with an annoyed tone.

Everyone chuckled at Dina's comment on Tinka.

"So… What should we do today?" Deuce asked.

"Beach!" Rocky and Cece half-shouted at the same time.

Cece and Rocky looked at each other and giggled, as they both have the same idea in mind.

* * *

**Here is Sneak Peak two:**

"Last night, I woke up at two in the morning to use the bathroom and you weren't in bed. Where were you?" Rocky asked Cece as they packed their beach stuff.

Cece stunned for a minute and stammered "Urg… Urg…Urg… I was…"

Cece's pupil start to move around, trying to look for an excuse to cover up as she don't want Rocky to know she spent the night with Logan even if they did not really do anything. Suddenly, an excuse started to fade into her mind.

"I fall asleep on the couch in the family room while watching the late night movie!" Cece blurted.

Rocky raised an eye brow and asked, "What were you doing in the family room so late at night?"


	20. Me and You Together!

**Hi Guys! I'M BACK! **  
**I had a lot of fun with my family for the past three weeks and even my best girlfriends made a surprise visit at the last stop of my family vacation!**  
**I truly had an amazing Christmas and New Year with all my love ones around me! **  
**What about you? Any fun or romantic happened on New Year's Eve? :D****  
****I would be glad to hear all about your events or parties on Christmas and New Year's Eve! **

**I hope you guys will still continue to support me on my story in the new year! :D**  
**And as I say, this chapter is indeed one of my favorite that I've written so far.**  
**Hope you guys will enjoy this and remember to leave a review on what you think about this chapter!**

**Ok, and now no further a do. Here is the new chapter of the NEW YEAR! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Me and You Together!**

**At Beach House:**

By the time the seven of them return to the beach house, it's already almost midnight. Since they had such a long day, they have decided that they will rest in bed until noon, tomorrow.

"Cece, why don't you take a shower first? And I will put away our stuff." Rocky suggested after she and Cece entered their bedroom.

Cece nodded and pick up her pajamas, which was a Christmas gift from Rocky when they were fifteen, and headed into the shower while Rocky put away their sweaty clothes and make up bags.

Twenty minutes later, Cece had finish taking a shower and now she's sitting on her bed, drying her wet hair.

Suddenly, Cece's phone rang.

**'Meet me at the balcony in five. Love you, Logan'**

"Rocky! I'm going out for a sec, don't wait for me, ok?" Cece shouted to Rocky who was now in the bathroom taking a shower.

"Ok! Don't stay out too long." Rocky warned.

"Got it! See you!" Cece shouted back.

**On the Balcony:**

In the middle of the balcony, laid a big piece of picnic blanket on the floor and by the corner of the blanket, stood a bucket of ice and two cups of wine glass. In the bucket of ice, there was a bottle of champagne. Logan took out his iPhone to play some romantic song and placed it in the middle of the blanket, next to a lit candle. The whole balcony was now filled with invisible pink heart bubbles.

He took one last look at around to make sure everything is settled. After checking, all he has to do is to wait for her leading lady to appear to share the moment with her.

When Cece opened the door, her eyes went wide and froze. Logan, who was standing by the door, saw Cece's reaction and chuckled. He held out his hand towards Cece and bend down.

"May I?" Logan asked politely.

Cece smiled brightly at him and gently rest her hand on Logan's palm.

Together, they waltzed around the picnic blanket for a little while. Suddenly, Logan gentle push Cece out of his arms and pull her close again, with Cece's back touching his chest.

"Do you like it?" Logan whispered into Cece's ear while standing behind her.

"I love it!" Cece said very softly with a shiver running down her spine. She felt the heavy breathe of her boyfriend tickle her ears in a way that made her melt into his arms as her knees start buckle.

"Come, take a sit!" Logan stopped dancing and took Cece's hand.

Together they walked over to the picnic blanket. Logan let Cece lay on his chest as he took out another blanket and laid it over Cece, to keep her warm.

Cece laid with her eyes close, listening to Logan's steady heartbeat.

"Why did you prepare all this?" Cece asked after a minute of silence.

"We did not have any alone time since we came to Miami and I really wanted to celebrate for your successful performance tonight." Logan explained softly into Cece's ear.

Cece giggled as she suddenly felt her ear tickling, she opened her eyes and up into the sky.

Tonight was really a very beautiful night, the sky is clear of clouds with bright, sparkling stars and in the middle of the sky; a full bright moon shines towards them.

Cece smiles and said, "You know that's not true! We took a walk together by the beach the other day."

"That cannot count as a date, Cece! That, to me, seems more like an interrogation. Our date should be romantic, a time of only me and you in it." Logan objected.

Cece giggled even more, she cupped her hands on Logan's, which was tight on her waist but did not reply to Logan's objection.

"Are you thirsty?" Logan asked.

Cece slowly sat up and nodded her head. Logan smirked and took out the champagne bottle to pour the liquor into the two wine glasses.

"Cheers!" Cece and Logan both raise their glass at each other before taking a slip.

"When did you buy this champagne?" Cece asked, curious.

"Yesterday, when you were in the Dance Studio, I took a walk around the building and saw a liquor shop. I want to celebrate this moment with you alone so I secretly bought a bottle there before returning to Austin's rehearsal." Logan explained.

Cece grin wider as she leaned towards Logan to give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you!" Cece whispered to him before leaning her back onto Logan's chest again.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Logan asked as he took another slip of his champagne.

"It was terrific! When I'm stage with Rocky, it felt like the world is concentrated on us. It really felt amazing! I cannot believe so many people loved our performance…" Cece went on and on, on how amazing tonight was to her.

Logan smiled as he listened to Cece describe tonight's experience; he is truly very happy for his love. He knows this is the dream that Cece have since she was little.

"… It really felt like I'm really me when I'm on stage! Logan, tonight really was a dream come true to me." Cece continued.

"Tonight was indeed a fantastic one for me too. Cece, I am really very happy for you!" Logan said.

"I know, Logan! This is really a huge step for me to achieving my dream." Cece exclaimed.

"It really does seem like your future is very bright for you! I am really happy for you, my love!" Logan added before leaning down to Cece to kiss her.

For the rest of the night, Cece and Logan sat on the balcony cuddling and taking about the concert, their future and all kinds of things that happened during their vacation, while drinking champagne under the beautiful night sky. Tonight's conversation truly brought the two of them closer to each other.

**In Family Room:**

The next day, Logan and Cece woke up the earliest among the seven of them. They had spent the night on the balcony so when they woke up, they quickly clear the empty champagne bottle and blanket before heading back to their room to change.

By the time they were sitting in the family room of the beach house, it's already almost twelve noon. They decide to order some pizza for lunch while waiting for the rest to wake up. An hour later, the pizzas have arrived so they sat on the couch while enjoying a cheese pizza together.

"Morning, you two love birds!" Rocky greeted cheerfully as she appeared on the stairs with Ty, Deuce and Dina.

"Good morning, guys!" Cece and Logan greeted.

"Dude! Thanks for the pizzas! I'm starving now!" Ty exclaimed when he saw pizza boxes being laid on the coffee table in the family room.

The four of them quickly sat down around the coffee table, all reaching out for pizzas.

"Where's Tinka?" Cece asked when she realized someone is missing.

"She's still in the bathroom." Dina said with an annoyed tone.

Everyone chuckled at Dina's comment on Tinka.

"So… What should we do today?" Deuce asked.

"Beach!" Rocky and Cece half-shouted at the same time.

Cece and Rocky looked at each other and giggled, as they both have the same idea in mind.

"Dude, what do you say?" Ty asked Logan and Deuce.

Logan and Deuce exchange glances at each other and said, "Sure!"

"What do you guys want to do on the beach?" Dina asked.

Rocky and Cece exchange glances at each other again and shouted, "Volleyball!"

"Zam! That is a great idea! We can have a friendly volleyball match on the beach!" Logan agreed.

"Shall we call Austin and Ally?" Deuce asked.

Ty nodded his head and said, "Why don't we give them a call and ask…."

"Ding Dong! Ding Dong… Ding Dong! Ding Dong!"

Suddenly, the doorbell rung and interrupted Ty before he can finish.

"I'll get it!" Ty announced as he got up and reached for the door.

"Hey guys!" Austin and Ally greeted them cheerfully when Ty opened the door, with Dez and Trish behind them.

"Dude! Perfect timing! We were about to give you guys a call." Ty exclaimed.

Austin's eyes widen and asked, "What's wrong?"

Ty chuckled at Austin's reaction and said, "Relax, dude! We were about to go to the beach so we wanted to ask you if you guys want to join us."

Ally chuckled and asked, "I see! What you guys plan to do on the beach?"

"We wanted to have a friendly match of beach volleyball." Logan said.

"Sweet! We can head back to get our things then we'll be back in an hour?" Ally asked.

"I know! We can all go to the 'Shredders Beach Club', there's an ice tea bar, volleyball courts and even places for you girls to tan under the sun!" Austin suggested.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"Cool! We'll be back!" Austin said, trying to be mysterious.

Everyone chuckled at Austin reaction. After Austin and the others left, Tinka finally appeared at the family room.

"I'm here!" Tinka announced.

Everyone just rolled their eyes and continue eating their pizzas.

"Great! I'm hungry!" Tinka said and ignored their reaction, as she reached out for a slice of pizza.

"We will be heading down to the beach for the day! Will you be joining us?" Ty asked.

"Sure! Why not!" Tinka replied.

Soon, they finished the pizzas and quickly packed the rubbish before heading back to their room to wash up and change.

**In Cece and Rocky's bedroom:**

"Last night, I woke up at two in the morning to use the bathroom and you weren't in bed. Where were you?" Rocky asked Cece, whose back was facing her, as they packed their beach stuff.

Cece stunned for a minute and stammered "Urg… Urg…Urg… I was…"

Cece's pupil start to move around, trying to look for an excuse to cover up as she don't want Rocky to know she spent the night with Logan even if they did not really do anything. Suddenly, an excuse started to fade into her mind.

"I fall asleep on the couch in the family room while watching the late night movie!" Cece blurted as she turned around to face Rocky.

Rocky raised an eye brow and asked, "What were you doing in the family room so late at night?"

Cece thought for a second and said, "I wanted to call my mom, but no one picked up so I thought she may be still at work. So I decide to wait for a bit before calling her again but I fall asleep on the couch before I tried to call her."

Rocky nodded her head and said, "I see! Do you want to call your mom now?"

"Na! She's probably still sleeping so I don't want to wake her." Cece said.

"Ok!" Rocky replied, feeling a bit weird about Cece sudden craving to talk to her mother but did not say anything.

Cece turned to face her back at Rocky and secretly signed in relieve. That was very unusual of Rocky to not see through her lies but she was just glad that she doesn't have to talk to Rocky about her last night with Logan. Even though Rocky is cool with Logan and her dating now but Logan is still Rocky's ex, it's best to not complicate things among the three of them.

**In Family Room:**

Around an hour later, Cece and Rocky appeared in the family room. They were the first two to appear so they sat on the couches and started talking about shopping in Miami.

"Ally told me that there will be a sale at a super cute clothes store in Mall, should we check it out?" Rocky asked.

"Definitely! I have saved up money to do shopping during our vacation! When should we go? We should ask the girls later?" Cece asked as her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"That was a wonderful idea!" Dina replied as she appeared in the family room.

"Hey Dina!" Cece and Rocky greeted.

"So it's settled, we will ask the others later!" Rocky announced.

"What's wrong with the guys? It's so unusual of them to take such a long time to get ready." Cece asked.

"Sorry, we were looking for our leg leash." Ty said as he appeared in the family room with Deuce and Logan beside him.

"It's ok, besides we were still waiting for Tinka too… again!" Dina groaned.

Everyone laughed at Rocky's reaction but no one can rebut Rocky's very true sentence.

Soon, Tinka appeared in the family room and together the seven of them leaved the beach house and head towards the beach.

* * *

**As promised, this chapter was one of my most mushy and romantic chapter, which i LOVED very much! :D**  
**Hope you guys love this chapter as much as i do!**  
**Remember to tell me what you think about this chapter :)**  
**xoxo**  
**Bella**


	21. New Accidents & Old Memories

**Hi Guys! Sorry for the late update!**  
**I have been very busy with a big house cleaning at home and i did not really write much for the pass few days**  
**This chapter will be a funny and amusing one, and remember i said before that i will be adding in a new character?**  
**The new character will be appearing in this chapter :)  
I am so excited to hear about your comments about this chapter!**  
**Hope you guys will enjoy this and remember to leave a review on what you think about this chapter!**

**With no further ado. Here is the new chapter! HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: New Accidents & Old Memories**

**At Shredders Beach Club:**

Ironically, the beach club wasn't full but the beach was still filled with people. There were people surfing in the waters, sun tanning on the beach, hanging by the ice tea bar and playing volleyball. When the seven of them arrived at the beach, they found the volleyball court empty so they quickly head over and settle their things on near the patio table located beside one of the pole of the volleyball net so they can rest there and at the same time have a great view on the match.

"Man, we sure are lucky that the volleyball court is available!" Ty exclaimed.

"I know, right!" Deuce added.

"Where is the volleyball?" Logan asked.

Everyone looked into their beach bag, trying to find the volleyball that they brought from Chicago.

"It's with me!" Tinka announced as she took out the volleyball.

"Zam! Shall we practice a little bit while waiting for Austin and Ally?" Logan said as he reached out to take the ball from Tinka.

"You're on!" Ty agreed.

"I'm thirsty!? I'm going back to the smoothies' shop, that we walked pass just now on our way here, for some smoothies. Do you guys want some?" Rocky asked, suddenly.

"I want a mango tango smoothie!" Tinka ordered her drink.

"I want a cool passion smoothie!" Dina added.

"I'll have a yoga berry!" Cece said after thinking for a second.

"I'll have a mango tango too!" Ty said as he took out some money to give to Rocky.

"I'll share with Cece!" Logan said.

"I'll share with Dina too." Deuce said.

After taking down the orders from the gang, Rocky stood up and walked towards the beach smoothies shop.

Since no one wanted to help Rocky and Cece cannot stand just letting her best friend do all the work so she decide to offer her help, just as Rocky was about to complain on their cruelty for letting her go alone.

"I'll come with you, Rocky!" Cece offered.

"Thanks, bestie!" Rocky smiled towards before giving her a hug Cece and together they walked towards the beach smoothies shop.

"Rocky, you go ahead to order the smoothies. I'll use the bathroom. Will be back in a sec!" Cece said.

"Ok! Please be quick!" Rocky warned.

Cece gave her a 'got it' signal before running towards the bathroom behinde the smoothies shop.

**At the Beach Smoothies Shop:**

After Rocky ordered the smoothies, she moved to the collection counter to wait for her smoothies.

Just as she turned around, she bumped into someone who's holding a smoothie on his hand and the smoothie spilled all over that someone's shirt.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" Rocky apologized when she saw what a mess she caused

"It's fine! Don't worry!" That someone said.

When Rocky looked up, he saw a very cute, handsome chocolate-colored guys smiling at her. She stunned for a second but quickly recovered to apologize again.

"I'm so sorry about that. You sure you're ok?" Rocky asked.

He chuckled and said, "Yup, don't worry! We are on the beach anyway. Getting wet is the first thing for being on the beach."

Rocky giggled and said, "Thank you!"

Just then, Cece came out of the bathroom and called out to Rocky.

"Rocky?!" Cece shouted from the collection point.

"Coming!" Rocky shouted back before turning back and said, "I am so sorry for the mess! See you!"

"See you!" He waved and walked towards the beach.

Rocky stared at his back for a minute before running over to Cece.

"What take you so long?" Cece asked when Rocky ran towards her.

"I accidentally bumped into someone just now and spilled his smoothie all over him." Rocky explained.

"Oh!" Cece said as her eyes widen.

"Order 281 is up!" a voiced announced from the collection point.

"Whoa! That's our order!" Rocky said.

After they took their smoothies, they returned towards the others with Rocky explaining her little accident that happened just now to Cece.

**At Shredders Beach Club:**

By the time, Cece and Rocky returned to the others, Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish were there already. The guys were playing volleyball on the court while the girls sat on around the patio table, talking.

Logan saw Cece and Rocky from far so he ran over to the two of them to help them with the smoothies.

"Let me help you with the smoothies!" Logan offered.

Cece and Rocky nodded their head and handed the smoothies tray to Logan.

"Sorry, we don't know what you guys want so we did not buy for you guys." Rocky apologized as she returned the remaining change back to Ty.

While Rocky apologized to Austin and Ally, Cece and Logan gave out the smoothies to the gang.

"Don't worry, Team Austin and Ally will take care of that." Trish said and turned to face Dez, "Dez, go get smoothies for the four of us."

"Why me?" Dez objected.

Trish signed, "Fine! I'll go. I thought you want to go since you can try on the smoothies before you buy them, since you don't …"

"I'll GO!" Dez quickly shouted when he heard that he could try on smoothies.

Everyone laughed as Dez ran towards the smoothies shop.

"Team Austin and Ally?" Cece asked.

Ally laughed and explained, "That's just what we used to call the four of us!"

"Nice name!" Ty praised.

Austin chuckled and said, "Thanks, man."

"Shall we play some volleyball?" Deuce asked.

"Definitely! Do all of you want to play?" Austin asked.

They looked at each other for a minute; Ally, Trish and Tinka decide to sit out the volleyball game while the rest split into two teams – Logan, Cece, Ty and Rocky; and Austin, Dez, Deuce and Dina.

Soon Dez returned with four cups of smoothies. After a short warm up and stretching, they gather around the net and started playing volleyball with Cece, Rocky, Deuce and Dina as attacker and; Logan, Ty, Austin and Dez as defense.

After a few friendly rounds of volleyball, Rocky suddenly bounced up and hit the ball hard as it pass the net.

The ball hit hard onto the floor and quickly bounced high towards the pavement along the beach club and landed hard onto a guy's head.

Rocky and Cece let out a loud, short scream when they saw someone was hurt while the rest stunned and stared at the poor guy.

Logan and Austin were the first two to recover so they quickly ran towards the pavement to check out on the guy's injury.

"Are you ok?" Logan asked as Austin and he helped the poor guy up.

"I'm fine, just a bit giddy." The guy replied.

Just then, the rest have recovered and quickly ran towards the guy too.

"Oh my gondola! It's you again?" Rocky shouted when she took a closer look at the guy's face.

The guy looked up and stunned, when he stared at Rocky for a minute before letting out a soft chuckle.

"I don't know if I'm really meant to be hit by you or you just really dislike me." He teased as he chuckled.

Everyone, except Cece, stunned and looked confusedly at Rocky for a minute before turning to the guy and stared at him again.

Cece laughed and asked, "Rocky, is he the guy that you spilled smoothie over?"

Rocky blushed embarrassingly and nodded her head.

"What happened?" Ty asked.

"Before Cece and Rocky explained what happened, I think it's better if we help him up first." Logan interrupted.

Ty stunned and said, "Sorry! Let's help him up to our table to let him rest."

Together the guys quickly helped him up and helped him onto one of the beach chairs while the girls go get some water and some towel for him.

After the guy settled down, Cece told the others what Rocky told her just now. Everyone stared at Rocky and the guy who was now resting on the beach lounge chair.

"Rocky?" Ty whispered to Rocky, "What did he do to you that make you so angry that you have to attack him?"

"It was an accident! I did not mean to harm him!" Rocky snapped towards Ty.

The guy chuckled and said, "It's ok. I just have to rest for a little bit and I'll be back on my feet in no time."

"I'm really sorry, … " Rocky stopped for a minute, realizing she do not know his name, and asked, "Sorry, what's your name?"

He chuckled again and replied, "My name is Mark. Mark Coleman."

"I'm so sorry, Mark!" Rocky quickly added.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me; I'll be fine in no time. " Mark said, trying to ease Rocky's guilt.

"And by the way, you have not introduced yourselves." Mark reminded.

Logan chuckled as he knew Mark must be fine since he is now joking with them.

"I'm Logan. This is Cece, Ty, Deuce, Dina, Austin, Ally, Trish and Tinka whereas the girl who assaulted you two times is Rocky… Rocky Blue." Logan introduced as he point towards the others and chuckled as he introduced Rocky's full name to him.

Mark chuckled even more and said, "So… you're Rocky Blue!"

"Hehe! Ya I am Rocky!" Rocky replied.

Everyone chuckled as Rocky and Mark interacted like two little kids.

After Mark rested for about ten minutes, he felt better and could move around without any less uncomforting.

"I feel much better!" Mark announced.

"Good to hear that." Ty said, relieved.

"I don't think we are still in the mood of another volleyball match after Rocky's accident!" Cece teased and continued, "Why don't we have a little barbecue at our beach house?"

"Great idea!" Logan agreed before turning to Mark, "Mark! Why don't you join us too?"

Mark thought for a second and asked, "You sure?"

"Ya, please come. I really owe you an apology for all the trouble I caused." Rocky assured him.

"Well ok, I will never say no to barbecue!" Mark smirked.

"So it's settled, we will go to the local grocery store to get the food while you guys help Mark back to the beach house and also to clean the barbecue pit. Does that work for you guys?" Ally suggested.

"Great idea! Let's get going!" Austin agreed.

They quickly packed their things as they parted into different directions. Ally drove the girls to the grocery store to get some food while Austin drove the guys back to the beach house.

**At the Grocery Store:**

"What should we get?" Cece asked as the six of them walked into the grocery store.

"I'm thinking beef and chicken, do you guys want any veggie?" Ally asked.

"We could get some. May be Logan could prepare some kabob for us!" Rocky replied.

"Logan knows how to make a kabob?" Trish asked as they moved towards the poultry section.

"Yup! He did. That's even how we met Logan." Rocky teased as Cece turned bright red.

"What happened?" Ally asked, sensing there is a link to Cece and Logan's romance.

Rocky chuckled and said, "Cece was looking for a job at the mall. When we were by the wishing fountain, she taught Logan's coin with her cat-like ninja reflexes. So when he found out that Cece and I were looking for a job, he offered one at his work place – Bob's kabob."

"Aww… that's so romantic, did you guys fall in love by the fountain?" Ally asked.

Rocky, Tinka and Dina burst into laughter after hearing what Ally said. Cece stared hard at them for a minute and started smacking the three of them to snap them out of her humiliation while Ally and Trish raised an eye brow at them, curious.

"Haha… Cece! Hitting me isn't going to change the fact on what happened!" Rocky teased as she trying to defense herself from Cece's smacking, and turned to face Ally and Trish and explained, "That DID not sparks any romance but that did spice up their hate among the two of them. Logan and Cece went through a rough start before being together."

"Are you kidding me?" Trish giggled as she placed a pack of chicken breast into the trolley.

"You mean Cece and Logan actually hated each other before being a couple?" Ally asked.

"I am serious! Hate is even not the word for them, Cece and Logan called each other their arch enemy for months. Logan could not stand Cece's bad work ethic while Cece cannot stand Logan's obsession in his work at Bob's Kabob." Rocky assured.

"On the day Logan fired Cece, Cece's mom prepared a dinner with her current boyfriend's family and the worst part is Cece's mom's current boyfriend's son turn out to be Logan. The two of them actually almost became step siblings." Tinka said.

"But fortunately, their parents call off the wedding so they did not become step siblings. However the two of them still cannot get along very well and we haven't met Logan for like a year. When we met him, surprisingly, Logan start to develop feelings for Cece but he have no idea how to express his feelings to Cece." Rocky added.

Now, Ally and Trish were both very astonished and impressed about the Cogan's romance. After they get everything under the meat section, the six of them start to move towards the vegetable section for some peppers and mushrooms.

"Whoa! I really did not expect that. Looking at how affectionate Cece and Logan is, I really did not expect them to have such an… an… interesting history." Ally said, astonished.

Rocky laughed and said, "Haha! Well not only for you! Even for me, I still can't believe that those two ended up together."

Everyone burst into laughter with Rocky too as Cece blushed again.

"Oh! You haven't told us how the two of them ended up a couple!" Trish urged.

Ally nodded her head in agreement.

Rocky, Tinka and Dina laughed even more than the old memories have been pulled out of their memory as Cece blushed even more.

"Logan targeted Cece's weakness – stimulation. He knew Cece cannot stand anyone stimulates her ability on dance so he goaded Cece by saying that she doesn't have the ability to teach him how to dance or even make him a good dancer." Rocky explained.

Ally giggled and asked, "And she fell for it?"

"It hit her like a ton of bricks." Tinka replied, smirking towards Cece who is choosing green pepper for the kabobs.

Ally and Trish eyes went wide towards Cece.

"It did! Logan challenged Cece by asking her to teach him waltz so, as you know, the spark eventually got lit and Cece start to have feelings for him and finally said yes after Logan asked both their parents for permission to date Cece." Rocky added.

As the five of them surrounded their trolley cart while gossiping about Cece and Logan's romance history, Cece got all the vegetables and mushrooms needed for their barbeque. Now, the five of them have finally gotten on her nerve for discussing so openly about her romance with Logan.

"Now I've had it. The five of you better stop talking about my romance history with Logan, or else!" Cece threatened with a deadly stare.

The five of them giggled but nodded their head, agreeing to move on from this conversation. So together, after getting the sauce, fruits and all essentials for their barbeque party, they paid for the food and all head out to the parking lot, each carrying a grocery bag, to get Ally's car and head back to the beach house.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! :D**  
**Remember to tell me what you think about this chapter :)**  
**xoxo**  
**Bella**


End file.
